CONFESSION
by baeclarity
Summary: "Tuhan jika penderitaanku bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun, aku tak apa jika aku harus menerima derita seumur hidupku." —Chanyeol. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Completed.


_a Chanbaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**CONFESSION**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun. Romance. Angst. AU!settings.

_"Tuhan, jika penderitaanku bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun, aku tak apa jika aku harus menerima derita seumur hidupku."_

( ! ) Baca di waktu luang karena ini cerita oneshoot yang sangat panjang. Jumlah words (tanpa a/n) mencapai 15.489. So relax and hope you enjoy it!

**©baeclarity 2019**

* * *

Siluet mungil dengan bahu sempit itu kini memenuhi pandangan Chanyeol—sedang terduduk di depan sana membelakanginya. Tentu Chanyeol tahu betul siapa dia.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Chanyeol dulu ketika mereka berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga menengah atas. Tubuh mungilnya itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya.

Rambut hitam Baekhyun berayun ketika angin berhembus dan Chanyeol berdegup kencang ketika ia mulai pada langkah pertamanya mendekati lelaki itu. Jarak kian terkikis, sampai kini pria itu berhasil berada tepat di samping Baekhyun terduduk.

Pria dengan nama asli Park Chanyeol tersebut mengambil duduk di tempat yang sama kemudian. Bertingkah layaknya pacuan laju jantung tak benar adanya mempengaruhi, Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Tanpa disangka Baekhyun menoleh dengan sorot mata kosong dan Chanyeol mulai menahan nafas menyadari hal itu.

"Hai," Berat suaranya mengujar skeptis. Satu yang diinginkan Chanyeol kini sebenarnya adalah berlari, menghilang sejauh mungkin tanpa sempat dirinya dikenali oleh Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataan motorik Chanyeol mengaku, pria itu tak benar berhasil beranjak sedikitpun. Resah memenuhi dirinya untuk suatu alasan.

"Hai." Baekhyun membalas di sana. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suara lembutnya tersebut seketika meleburkan saraf kaku di tubuh Chanyeol. Lebih daripada itu, ia lega...

Baekhyun tak mengenalinya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pria Park di sana tahunya jatuh terpekur menatap wajah mungil di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu masih mempunyai paras yang sama walau tahun sudah berganti banyak. Mata sipit yang serupa bulan sabit di sana bahkan masih tetap sama adanya terpahat, juga indera lainnya. Masih indah dan itu tak dapat dilisankan.

_...aku sebenarnya tak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi sungguh, tak ada lagi pilihan untukku selain melakukan hal ini._

Desak nafas Chanyeol tanpa disadari mulai keluar dalam dengan tempo berlebih. Membuat satu yang lainnya tersadar dan Baekhyun mengernyit menatap lurus pada orang yang ditemuinya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

"Eoh." Chanyeol segera menyahut kikuk. "Aku adalah orang baru di tempat ini." Helaan nafas dalam dilakukannya kemudian. "Namaku Park Loey."

Baekhyun bergumam mengerti sambil balas memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia berkata rumahnya tak jauh dari tempat ini begitupun Chanyeol yang menimpal serupa. Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun meringis tak enak. "Apa kau tadi mengulurkan tanganmu? Maaf jika aku tidak langsung membalasnya karena aku _tidak bisa melihat_."

Ada dentuman halus namun begitu menohok hati ketika Baekhyun mengujarkan hal itu walau di samping Chanyeol pun telah mengetahuinya diam-diam.

_Terkadang kenyataan lebih menyakitkan daripada kebohongan. Walaupun aku berbohong padamu, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, Byun Baekhyun._

_Aku menyebutnya kebohongan termanis di dunia._

...

"Biar kubantu!"

Hari itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat kecil sebelum kemudian menjongkokkan dirinya di samping tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tak mempedulikan si mungil yang tersentak dibuatnya, Chanyeol alih-alih santai melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Baekhyun kini.

"Loey, kau mengagetkanku!" Rengut Baekhyun, memukul pelan pundak lebar itu namun hanya cengengesan yang menjadi balasan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya berapa hari sekali sih kau merapikan tanamanmu ini?" Chanyeol meletakkan salah satu pot di sana sebaik mungkin lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Tiga hari sekali. Aku hanya memastikan tanamannya rapi."

"Kau rajin sekali." Tanggap Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, aku membuat kue. Mau mencicipi bersama?" Diangkatnya satu kotak yang dia bawa ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Lelaki Byun itu membelalakan matanya tapi tak berangsur lama kekehan geli keluar setelah itu. Sadar betul tetangga barunya ini lagi menawarkan sebuah sarapan seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya.

...

"Kau mau kubuatkan apa, Loey?" Baekhyun di dapur sana bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Sedang Chanyeol yang telah menghempaskan dirinya duduk di kursi makan kontan mengarahkan fokusnya pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyiapkan dua gelas kosong.

"Terserah padamu."

"Aku suka susu di pagi hari."

"Pencernaanku tidak bersahabat dengan susu."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan kopi?"

"Mm-hm.." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan setuju dengan tawaran itu. Matanya masih sama mengarah pada hal serupa tanpa disadari itu mulai berubah sendu menatap punggung sempit si mungil di sana.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun setelah kepindahannya kemari satu minggu yang lalu. Dan ini bukan pula kali pertama Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun bisa dengan cekatan menyiapkan hal-hal kecil yang seperti itu dalam kondisi mata tak bisa melihat. Tapi lagi hal itu tahunya selalu mengusik Chanyeol berikut lengkungan di bibirnya memudar perlahan.

Chanyeol jelas tahu Baekhyun memulai hal ini dengan kata sulit di awal, walau kini sudah terhitung 7 tahun lamanya lelaki mungil itu mengawali semua kesulitan. Baekhyun mungkin sudah terbiasa sekarang tapi itu tetap tak menghilangkan Chanyeol dalam kata.

Masalahnya adalah dirinya terlibat untuk apa yang telah menimpa Baekhyun. Kenyataan dialah di balik Baekhyun harus mengawali sulitnya tanpa cahaya. Dan Chanyeol merasa tertampar, _lagi._

"Jadi apa yang kau buat itu?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas kursi, menatap lurus dengan senyum tersungging kecil di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat, lalu segera ia keluarkan kue di dalam kotak yang dia bawa. "Kali ini _muffin_. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau suka kue yang semacam ini?"

"Tergantung rasanya."

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Soal rasa kau bisa mengandalkanku." Sahutnya menyombongkan diri lalu menyerahkan satu _muffin_ ke tangan yang lebih mungil. "Nah, cobalah!"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyum terkulum. Belakangan ini dia sering mencicipi masakan Chanyeol dan memang benar yang dikatakan pria itu bahwasannya soal rasa Chanyeol adalah ahlinya.

Rasa manis bersamaan lembut teksturnya adalah hal yang pertama terkecap di lidah Baekhyun. Tanpa lelaki manis itu ketahui, Chanyeol benar memperhatikannya dalam-dalam sampai wajah Baekhyun perlahan berubah sumringah.

"Aku suka rasanya!" Baekhyun berseru excited.

"Benarkah?"

Laki-laki bernama keluarga Byun itu memberikan anggukan mantap. "Aku seperti mencicipi _muffin_ dari seorang _chef_."

"Syukurlah kau suka." Hela nafas Chanyeol melega, tak menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dari sisi ke sisi seperti itu.

Selagi Baekhyun memakan suapan keduanya, Chanyeol mengambil kopi yang dibuatkan lelaki itu lalu menyesap aromanya. Ini sesegar embun pagi.

"Aku juga suka kopi buatanmu."

...

Bibir Chanyeol masih membentuk senyuman serupa dengan senandung acak keluar dari belah itu ketika dirinya memasuki rumahnya. Tapi itu berhenti begitu suara Yoora menginterupsi dan cukup membuatnya tersentak.

"Kau habis darimana?"

"Kapan kau ke sini, Kak?" Chanyeol balik melempar tanya dengan wajah terkejut.

Wanita yang menyandang status saudara kandung Chanyeol tersebut berdecak. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Tadi aku sarapan bersama Baekhyun." Chanyeol memakai sandal rumahnya, menuju dapur kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin.

"Syukurlah jika kalian sudah dekat."

Tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah panas mengingat apa yang sudah ia habiskan bersama dengan Baekhyun belakangan hari ini. Seolah lupa pada resah di awal pertemuan, Chanyeol mengindahkan bagaimana dirinya yang terus menemui laki-laki itu kini. Lalu perkataan Yoora selanjutnya yang dibarengi senyum seperti itu, Chanyeol tak mau berbohong—ia senang untuk itu.

Semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Chanyeol menduduki sofa di samping Yoora. "Omong-omong Kak, aku belum bertemu dengan ibu Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak menanyakannya?" Tanya Yoora sedang yang ditatap terdiam memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku takut." Akunya kemudian.

Yoora untuk sesaat memperhatikan raut sang adik di sana lalu menghembus nafas pelan. "Jika kau terus takut, kau tidak akan pernah bisa maju dalam usahamu ini." Katanya, mendorong Chanyeol untuk termotivasi.

"Bagaimana jika Nyonya Byun mengenaliku?"

Yoora lagi terdiam, isi kepalanya benar memikirkan hal yang sama kini. Ia tahu betul seperti apa niat baik Chanyeol mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi tak memungkirkan kemungkinan terburuk sang adik atas pilihannya tersebut. Yoora sadar apa yang dilakukan adiknya saat ini bisa menimbulkan kesalahan lain yang semakin besar.

"Berbohong seperti ini memang sudah salah dari awal, Chanyeol."

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kupunya, Kak."

_...sebab aku tahu Baekhyun mungkin membenci siapa aku sebenarnya._

...

Senyum Chanyeol berkembang lebar begitu obsidian disana menangkap sosok Baekhyun di depan rumah. Cepat pria itu memperbesar langkahnya untuk ia hampiri Baekhyun sebelum laki-laki itu memasuki rumah. Namun tanpa diduga Baekhyun menoleh padanya hingga Chanyeol berpikir naluri Baekhyun kepadanya sudah bertambah baik.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyapa.

"Aku tahu itu pasti kau yang datang." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu tempat untuk minum kopi yang enak di sekitar sini." Ajakan tanpa langsung Chanyeol itu tidak segera dijawabi oleh Baekhyun.

Mata cokelat laki-laki itu bergerak tak beraturan sebelum memberikan cengiran tak enak pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun menolak.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Bukan itu." Tukas Baekhyun. Bisa ia dengar seperti apa Chanyeol menuntut jawabannya. "Aku hanya tak biasa."

"Sekali saja." Pinta satu yang lebih besar hingga Baekhyun tak ada pilihan lain mengingat dirinya tak cukup tega untuk menolak yang kedua kalinya.

Mengesampingkan apa yang dia cemaskan, Baekhyun memberikan anggukannya kemudian. "Baiklah."

...

"Haruskah kita bergandengan?" Tanya Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Menyadari jalanan di sini cukup ramai sementara Baekhyun tak pernah memakai tongkat.

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit sesaat sebelum kemudian dia paham pertanyaan itu selaras dengan dimana mereka berada sekarang. "Tidak usah, Loey."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersama senyum kecilnya. "Kau berjalan saja di depanku, aku akan mengikutimu."

Chanyeol jelas merasa ragu. Ide Baekhyun malah terdengar lebih buruk. "Tapi—"

"Aku sudah kenal dengan langkah kakimu, Loey."

"Huh?" Sekarang berbalik Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahi seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, ketika seseorang kehilangan salah satu fungsi inderanya, maka orang itu pasti akan memiliki bagian yang lain yang lebih peka untuk membantu. Begitupun dengan aku." Baekhyun menyentuh telinganya sendiri. "Aku bisa mengenali langkah kaki orang lain dengan baik. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, Loey."

Apa yang diberitahukan oleh Baekhyun sedikit banyaknya dipahami oleh Chanyeol. Lantas sisipan cemasnya berganti tipis saat melihat Baekhyun tampak yakin dengan senyuman manis seperti itu.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengambil jarak terlalu jauh."

Satu yang lebih tinggi mulai mengambil langkahnya dan menoleh sesekali ia lakukan. Baekhyun benar dapat melakukannya di belakang sana, tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—mengingat pagi tadi Baekhyun dapat menemukannya.

_**'Aku tahu itu pasti kau yang datang.'**_

Baekhyun sudah mengenalinya dengan betul, bahkan pada langkah kakinya sekalipun.

...

"Loey?"

Resah tahunya mulai menanjaki Baekhyun saat ini. Telinganya entah tak dapat menangkap sama sekali langkah sama yang sebelumnya ia fokusi. Suara bus yang melintas cukup keras membuat pusat yang didengarkannya tertutup dan Baekhyun mencoba kembali menajamkan pendengarannya namun tak berhasil ia lakukan. Terlalu banyak langkah kaki yang asing di sekelilingnya, Baekhyun sontak tercekat.

"Park Loey!"

Dimana pria itu? Semua gelap, Baekhyun merasa kacau di sela takut menghujani dirinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ia benar kehilangan Loey di tengah keramaian seperti ini?

...

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sama tercengangnya saat tak ia temukan Baekhyun di belakang sana. Dan hanya dalam satunano detik, pria itu membelalak mata diikuti langkah lebar berbalik arah.

Berbagai pikiran buruk lantas datang mengacaukan pria itu, dan Chanyeol segera membuangnya jauh-jauh. Di tengah itu ia merutuk untuk dirinya yang dengan mudah menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan tempat yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun seorang diri. Dan kini lihat, apa yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi.

Otak berubah kusut saat Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun berulang, dirinya nyaris saja frustasi, sebelum kemudian dia mendengar suara halus yang membuat urat tegangnya melemah kembali terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, Nona."

"Kau pikir maafmu ini akan bisa mengembalikan kotoran ini di bajuku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, sungguh aku minta maaf."

Kening Chanyeol sontak berkerut. Di ujung persimpangan sana terlihat Baekhyun bersama seorang wanita yang berwajah masam. Mengerti akan situasi, Chanyeol cepat hampiri mereka dan Chanyeol bersumpah, dia sudah sedikit ini menahan kesalnya untuk tidak mematahkan jemari wanita itu yang kini menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"Hari ini aku akan melaksanakan tesku sebagai wartawan. Jika bajuku kotor seperti ini apa kau pikir aku akan lulus tes?!" Hardik wanita itu di depan wajah Baekhyun. Sedang lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa tertunduk dan berulang kali membungkuk untuk sebuah permaafan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Nona."

"Sudah kubilang maaf tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang—"

"Itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Delikan mata wanita itu kontan bergulir pada Chanyeol yang baru saja muncul dan menukasnya. "Siapa kau?"

Pria Park itu tak menghiraukan, alih-alih mengatensikan sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun dalam ribuan sisa cemas miliknya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dalam tundukan. Sementara wanita itu mendengus, Chanyeol lantas kembali mengalihkan matanya.

"Kita harus apa untuk membayar semua itu?" Tunjuknya pada noda kotor di kemeja wanita itu.

"Lupakan. Lainkali gunakanlah mata temanmu itu jika saat sedang berjalan."

"Yak, perhatikan ucapanmu!" Saraf Chanyeol jelas mencapai puncaknya dan tak menahan diri untuk nada tinggi yang seperti itu.

"Apa? Aku benar. Temanmu itu tidak menggunakan fungsi matanya dengan baik."

Wanita itu menyalak dan Chanyeol sekali lagi sudah sedikit ini menahan kepalan tinjuannya di sana. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu sungguh cukup menohok dan dia masih berniat untuk membalas wanita itu jika saja Baekhyun tak menahannya.

"Loey, sudahlah. Aku tak apa, Nona itu benar."

Amarah Chanyeol benar menumpuk sedang wanita itu tanpa kata sudah meninggalkan tempat. Chanyeol lalu beralih pada Baekhyun, ingin mengeluarkan sebuah ujaran kekesalan yang tak ia ketahui akan menjadi sebanyak ini. Tapi tahunya ujung lidah pria itu kelu terasa hingga semua patahan kata yang dimilikinya tak benar terlontar sama sekali di sana.

Alasannya adalah Baekhyun, tatapan lurus juga senyuman tipis lelaki itulah yang berhasil menghentikannya. Di balik itu, tentu Chanyeol tahu betul perkataan wanita tadi kini sedang bersarang dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tak seharusnya tinggal diam seperti ini—tapi sial, semua seakan tertahan di ujung lidah.

Chanyeol tergugu. "Baek—"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Baekhyun memotong cepat.

Kali ini, membuang rasa malunya Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam erat-erat. Tak peduli seperti apa Baekhyun terkejut untuk itu.

"Loey, kau bisa melepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu." Tangkas Chanyeol. Pria itu tak berniat membuat hal ini semakin menjadi besar seperti apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini—Chanyeol hanya tak bisa menyimpan rasa cemasnya lagi, jadi jelas dia tercenung untuk ujaran Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka pergi ke tempat ramai. Aku bisa saja membuat orang terluka, kan?"

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa dia beku dalam berpikir rasional. Semua karena Baekhyun juga keadaan yang tak seharusnya lelaki itu terima.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

_Maafkan aku atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu..._

...

Sesuatu tengah meletup-letup dalam dirinya Chanyeol rasakan, tentu pria itu tahu apa _sesuatu_ di sana. Setiap hari sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun benar mendorong Chanyeol untuk terus mendekatinya tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. Pria Park itu tanpa ragu kembali membawa sesuatu di tangannya, sebuah kotak berisi _muffin_ baru yang dia buat untuk Baekhyun. Tidak hanya itu, sejumput rencana ia miliki pula saat ini. Membayangkan hal itu, senyum lebar tanpa sadar Chanyeol lakukan.

Riang langkah pria berusia kepala dua itu kemudian terhenti saat siluet yang ditujunya terlihat di ujung sana. Tapakan tungkainya seketika berubah pelan seiring Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Muncul ide jahil di kepala pria itu untuk mengejutkan si mungil di sana, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Loey." Baekhyun tahunya berbalik, berikut senyuman yang terlukis manis diperlihatkannya.

Sedang di sana Chanyeol termangu dengan konyol. Ia lupa kini Baekhyun sudah dapat mengenali langkah kakinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Ujar Chanyeol setelah tiba di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ikutlah—" Chanyeol meraih tangan dan hendak menarik laki-laki itu, namun tungkai si mungil yang tak ikut beranjak menolehkan kembali kepalanya.

"Jangan kopi lagi." Baekhyun merengut dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini kok."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan. Lagipula dia sudah bersumpah tak akan membawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang ramai, ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang.

...

"Kau bilang tempatnya tidak jauh." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merengut. Benar kesal pada pria di hadapannya kini yang malah terus-menerus terkekeh ringan. Padahal Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalau kubilang jauh, kau pasti tidak akan mau."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal dengan pipi menggembung seperti itu namun tungkai tetap berjalan mengikuti Loey. Ini adalah jalan yang tak pernah dilewati olehnya, kiranya ia cukup penasaran kemana dirinya akan dibawa oleh pria bermarga Park itu.

"A-Apa ini? Bukit?" Sipit mata Baekhyun membola. Jalanan berubah menanjak dengan sesuatu yang Baekhyun yakini adalah ruput sebagai alasnya. Gumaman Chanyeol di depan sana membenarkan, Baekhyun jadi berkerut penasaran di tempatnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada bukit di sini."

"Sepertinya tak banyak yang tahu. Aku menemukannya kemarin saat berjalan-jalan dan aku rasa itu cocok untuk kita."

"Huh?" Kerutan pada alis Baekhyun bertambah.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ucapan terakhirnya ambigu seketika berubah gelagapan. "M-Maksudku karena tempatnya sepi—" Tapi kalimat itu malah terdengar semakin _awkward_ di telinganya. "Ah sudahlah lupakan, kau akan suka setelah ada di sana. Ayo."

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjap, sementara Chanyeol melihat itu dengan hela nafas lega karena apa yang dia katakan tadi tak cukup dipahami oleh si mungil. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Pohon _willow_ yang berdiri di atas bukit kecil itu adalah tujuannya.

Menyadari sesuatu, Chanyeol menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun. Anak itu tampak kesulitan menapakkan tiap kaki di permukaan yang seperti ini. Chanyeol sesaat menyalahi dirinya yang tak mengambil jalan setapak.

Segera saja pria Park itu berbalik lalu berdiri di samping lelaki itu dengan niat untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau Baekhyun terjatuh. Namun hal itu tahunya ditangkap lain oleh Baekhyun yang menyergapnya dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Loey. Jangan khawatir, seperti inilah caraku untuk mengenali sesuatu."

Chanyeol sedikitnya terkejut untuk itu. "B-Baiklah."

Baekhyun meninggalkan senyuman kecil sebelum dia melakukan hal yang sama kembali. Kedua tangan terangkat di udara mencoba meraba sesuatu di sana.

Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikan hal itu benar merasakan dentuman halus di dadanya. Itu berubah menyakitinya dengan perlahan dan Chanyeol mati-matian menekan agar hal itu tidak mendera dirinya semakin jauh. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah cara yang dilakukan untuk orang-orang tanpa penglihatan yang mereka miliki.

...

Seruan Chanyeol mengatakan mereka sudah sampai dan Baekhyun samar berkerut kening merasakan sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Pohon?"

Pria bernama keluarga Park itu bergumam membenarkan. "Ini akan menjadi tempat favorit kita, berteduh di bawah pohon _willow_." Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk sedang Chanyeol melarikan matanya pada pemandangan di atas sini. "Dari sini kita akan bisa melihat bunga matahari dengan jelas. Tapi sayang sekali bunga itu belum mekar dengan sempurna sekarang."

Lirih angin di tempat ini membuai Chanyeol dalam bayangan manis. Di tempat yang sama juga bersama orang yang sama, mereka sedang bergenggaman tangan dan saling bersandar satu sama lain. Konyol Chanyeol terhanyut dalam bayangan itu tanpa sadar hingga anginlah yang kini berganti menyahuti ujaran Baekhyun.

Tak juga mendapatkan tanggapan untuk yang kedua kali, Baekhyun refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Loey, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Chanyeol mengerjap terkesiap bersamaan itu hancur lamunannya di depan sana. Lantas menyengir tak enak ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengajak si mungil untuk beristirahat sambil bersandar pada batang pohon _willow_ yang besar.

"Jadi sesuatu apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku tadi?" Baekhyun mengujar tanya dan itu mengingatkan Chanyeol seketika.

Pria itu segera mengerluarkan isi dari kotak yang dibawanya lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Baekhyun. "Aku membuat _muffin_ yang baru. Cobalah." Pria itu menunggu selagi Baekhyun menggigit kue buatannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Ini lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya!" Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar ceria hingga satu yang lainnya tertular euforia.

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa efeknya sebesar ini hanya karena melihat binaran di mata Baekhyun. Itu adalah apa yang selalu ingin ia lihat dari dekat sejak dulu.

"Aku menamakan itu Muffin Baek." Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Huh? Seperti terdengar ada namaku."

Chanyeol terkikik, malu untuk mengakui sebenarnya tapi dia sudah kepalang mengatakan hal yang jelas membuat Baekhyun berkerut kening seperti itu.

"Memang benar. Aku membuatnya karena terinspirasi darimu juga senyumanmu yang manis." Aku Chanyeol tanpa ragu sedang itu mengundang satu dengusan geli dari Baekhyun. "Apa kau suka rasanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali dan terselip rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjualnya saja di toko roti, Loey? Aku yakin pasti banyak yang akan membelinya."

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Ini enak."

Chanyeol sesaat menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku membuat ini dengan tujuan untuk memberikannya padamu. Bisa saja rasanya akan berubah jika aku menjualnya untuk orang lain."

Chanyeol benar tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan mulutnya. Itu terlampau jujur dan Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun akan mengerti maksud di sana. Dan benar adanya bagaimana kini ia lihat Baekhyun termangu seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Loey?"

Jelas Chanyeol tergugu. Ia menemukan seperti apa gelisah itu mulai muncul di kedua mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin membuat lelaki itu merasa tak nyaman. Batasan dalam dirinya benar telah luput dan Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia sebodoh ini sampai tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain—mengenai Baekhyun yang mungkin takkan menyukai ini.

"Loey." Baekhyun menuntut dirinya di sana dan Chanyeol tak dapat menghindari hal itu.

"Baekhyun, mungkin menurutmu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku yakin aku telah menyukaimu." Akunya, melirih pada kalimat terakhir.

Baekhyun luar biasa terkesiap sampai darahnya mendesir dingin di dalam sana. Ia benar berharap bahwasannya apa yang dia dengar tadi merupakan sebuah keliruan di telinganya, Baekhyun tak benar menginginkan pengakuan itu lebih lanjut lagi. Maka terdiam ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri topik.

Namun Chanyeol tidak sama berpikiran seperti itu. Sendu tahunya memenuhi manik Chanyeol kini untuk gemingan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Bukan tentang kenyataan dia sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung yang membuatnya miris, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan ini memang betul sudah Chanyeol miliki sejak lama untuk Baekhyun, namun karena ia adalah seorang pengecut, Chanyeol tak pernah berusaha untuk mendekati lelaki itu. Berbagai alasan menghambatnya hingga suatu hari ia hanya berakhir menyakiti Baekhyun, bahkan sampai saat ini.

Dan bodohnya Chanyeol luput akan hal itu hingga dia melewati batas seperti tadi.

"Loey." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggil. "A-Apa yang membuatmu suka padaku—maksudku, kau tahu aku seperti ini, kan?"

Masih dalam sendu yang sama Chanyeol menatap. Ia merasa jauh lebih sakit saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal demikian. Justru sebaliknya, ia lancang karena sudah menyukai lelaki itu. Chanyeol lantas menghela nafas.

"Karena kau membuatku merasa cukup, Baekhyun." Jawabnya, tersenyum tipis setelah itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memintamu untuk balas menyukaiku karena akulah yang tidak pantas untuk kau sukai."

Hari itu atmosfer di antara mereka tak terasa sama seperti sebelumnya.

...

"Bukankah tempatnya sangat nyaman? Kita sampai lupa waktu di sana."

Suara tawa Chanyeol mengisi perjalanan pulang mereka sore itu. Terdengar mendominasi dibanding Baekhyun yang lebih banyak mengangguk dan terkekeh. Canggung nyatanya benar memenuhi spasi di antara mereka walau seberapa banyak usaha dilakukan Chanyeol untuk menarik keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak, ia seperti melihat kubah yang menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu jauh bersamanya. Dan tebak itu adalah sebab apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Lagipula mengapa kepercayaan dirinya bisa menggunung seperti tadi. Tidak terdengar seperti Park Chanyeol yang sejatinya adalah pengecut.

"Aku rasa kita sudah sampai di rumahku." Ujaran Baekhyun kontan menarik kesadaran pria Park itu. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Loey." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Sipit matanya menatap lurus dan Chanyeol tahu sorot di sana sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Senyuman tak benar dimiliki Chanyeol kini, nyatanya pria itu menyimpan sisipan takut akan hari esok. Kepasifan Baekhyun hari ini menjadi alasannya.

Dan ketika Baekhyun berbalik, motorik Chanyeol berulah dengan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun—menahannya dalam pertanyaan lirih seperti itu.

"Apakah besok aku boleh menemuimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Seharusnya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak melega, namun tidak dengan kenyataan sisipan kecewa kini berganti memenuhi diri Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak terlihat seperti ia menginginkan hal tersebut, dan Chanyeol merasa tak tahan untuk itu.

"A-Aku—" Ia tergugu, sebenarnya tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan hal ini. "Jika aku mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku dan aku akan berhenti menemuimu. Bagaimanapun juga membuatmu tidak nyaman bukanlah tujuanku."

Bersamaan kalimat itu keluar, sebuah suara berseru dari dalam rumah Baekhyun berikut siluetnya yang terlihat menghampiri. Pegangan tangan yang Chanyeol lakukan serta merta terlepas.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ibu, kapan kau kembali?" Bola mata Baekhyun melebar begitu langkah kaki yang sudah teramat dikenalinya semakin mendekat.

"Tadi siang ibu pulang." Wanita bernama Yoona yang menjadi satu-satunya orang tua Baekhyun itu menangkup wajah sang anak dengan cemas. "Kau darimana saja? Ibu mencemaskanku."

"Aku dari suatu tempat. Ibu tahu, ternyata di sekitar sini ada bukit. Dan ayo kenalan dengan tetangga baru kita." Baekhyun beralih pada sosok Loey di sampingnya.

Senyuman manis Yoona siap terulas untuk pria tinggi yang menemani anaknya itu. Namun belalakan mata pria itu menjadi responsif pertama ketika Yoona mempertemukan mata mereka. Dan tarikan di bibir Yoona sedikit banyak mengendur setelahnya.

"Loey, kenalkan ini adalah ibuku."

Saraf dalam dirinya Chanyeol rasakan menegang dan itu mempengaruhi pergerakannya—bahkan lidahnya pun ikut mengaku. Sedang tatapannya hanya bisa terkunci pada wajah Yoona, ibu Baekhyun.

"Loey beberapa minggu yang lalu pindah ke sini, Bu."

Yoona memperhatikan sosok Loey tersebut dari atas sampai bawah kemudian melemparkan senyuman pada pria itu. "Loey sangat tinggi ya, Baek."

"Benarkah?" Hal itu bahkan baru diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih pada gemingan seripa dan keterkejutannya tak kunjung menghilang. Semua ketakutan yang ada di pikirannya menjadi tak berujung begitu Baekhyun membawa sang ibu ke hadapannya sampai kini wanita setengah baya itu berakhir melihat dirinya dengan jelas.

Tetapi sisi lain dalam dirinya Chanyeol dapati menghela nafas lega. Ketika Baekhyun memberitahu tentang dirinya juga yang sudah dia lakukan belakangan ini, Yoona tampak menanggapi dengan senang bahkan berkata Loey tetangga yang baik. Itu jelas menampar Chanyeol dengan telak. Kenyataan kini kebohongannya akan melibatkan ibu dari orang yang dia sukai sejak lama.

Tentu ini bukan keinginan Chanyeol, tetapi keadaan yang mengharuskannya melakukan hal ini.

...

Chanyeol tidak berbohong ketika dia mengatakan sudah lama dirinya menyukai Baekhyun.

_Ini terjadi ketika seorang anak laki-laki untuk pertama kali mengenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan Chanyeol di belakang sana dibuat melihatnya tak berkedip, bahkan ia merasa seperti mendapatkan sengatan listrik di dalam tubuhnya. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari jika dia telah menyukai siswa pindahan tersebut. _

_Namun pengecut adalah sebutan Chanyeol yang memang benar adanya pada diri pria itu. Dia menyadari lelaki manis dengan marga Byun itu sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan dirinya—Baekhyun begitu bersinar seperti bintang. Itulah hal utama mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun._

_Rasa suka Chanyeol makin hari kian bertambah banyak. Kagum dalam dirinya berganti lain dengan adanya debaran dada menyenangkan saat melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu betul apa itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bertransformasi menjadi seorang penggemar rahasia Byun Baekhyun diam-diam._

_Seperti di hari itu ketika sekolah mengadakan sebuah acara dan Baekhyun hadir di sana untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Di ujung kursi barisan ketiga, Chanyeol menyaksikannya dengan syahdu sampai ia benar-benar terlarut dalam indahnya sosok Baekhyun di atas sana. Chanyeol tidak menyadari dirinya kadang kala menjadi atensian Yoona yang juga hadir saat itu—lebih tepatnya pada sebuket bunga cantik yang ada di tangan Chanyeol._

_Lalu ketika itu telah usai, Yoona lagi mendapati orang yang sama berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat Baekhyun. Yoona hendak menghampiri remaja itu, tapi salah satu murid keluar dari ruangan tersebut membuatnya urung. Ia melihat siswa bernama Chanyeol di sana memberikan bunga tersebut pada murid itu sehingga apa yang dikirakan Yoona lantas terpatahkan._

_Namun tak lama Yoona dibuat terkejut ketika dia mendapati Baekhyun keluar sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang serupa sambil berujar;_ "Seseorang memberikan ini padaku. Tertulis di sini, dia mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasiaku." _Penggemar rahasia yang sering diceritakan Baekhyun._

_Dan saat Yoona menoleh, remaja yang bernama Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat._

_Itu merupakan awal dimana Yoona mengetahui fakta akan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dikagumi oleh Chanyeol tanpa anaknya itu ketahui. Ia bahkan ikut tutup mulut disaat Baekhyun bercerita dia selalu mendapatkan sesuatu di setiap harinya. Pernah sekali Yoona berniat untuk memberitahu hal ini pada Baekhyun, tapi itu sebelum sang anak mengeluh betapa menyebalkannya Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mau bertatapan ketika mereka membahas materi tugas kelompok. Seketika itu Yoona tahu, Chanyeol tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan._

_..._

_Lagi Baekhyun mendapatkan sekotak susu stroberi di dalam lokernya hari itu. Tanpa perlu menebak pun Baekhyun sudah tahu pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasia dirinya, seperti yang sudah-sudah._

_Tetapi untuk hari ini agaknya sedikit berbeda. Selain susu, Baekhyun juga mendapatkan sebuah kotak lain di dalam loker miliknya. Segera saja ia buka dan sebuah miniatur berbentuk kupu-kupu ia dapati di dalam kotak tersebut. Ada catatan kecil yang juga terselip di sana, Baekhyun cepat membacanya bersamaan itu bel masuk terdengar. Senyum Baekhyun semakin tertarik lebar dan yang menjadi alasannya adalah apa yang dia baca sebelumnya._

_..._

Yoona membuka pintu kamar sang anak perlahan. Tampak di sana Baekhyun termenung lantas Yoona hampiri bersama dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Dan cukup mengejutkan bagaimana Baekhyun tak kunjung menyadari eksistensinya saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Baek?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Anak itu tersentak sesaat sebelum menoleh pada asal suara. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya kemudian.

Tentu Yoona tidak semudah itu untuk percaya begitu saja. Raut wajah anaknya di sana tak seperti biasanya terlihat muram seperti itu, tetapi Yoona memilih untuk menunggu sampai sang anak berbicara. Bagaimanapun juga dia tahu, hal-hal kecil yang tengah bersarang di kepala Baekhyun tak bisa dipendami lama-lama oleh si mungil.

Segelas susu di tangannya Yoona berikan pada Baekhyun kemudian. Satu tegukan tak kunjung membuat Baekhyun berbicara dan Yoona masih berniat menunggu.

"Ibu."

Hingga satu panggilan itu keluar Yoona segera menyahut dengan deheman antusias. Tangan Baekhyun tak luput Yoona perhatikan bergerak gusar di permukaan gelas seperti itu. Yoona berpikir, benar sesuatu yang sedang menggerayangi isi kepala Baekhyun kini adalah hal serius.

Redup yang perlahan memenuhi sorot mata sang anak di sana cukup menulari Yoona pada perasaan yang sama. Wanita itu menjadi cemas namun sedikit banyaknya ia masih memiliki ribuan kalimat penghibur untuk dia berikan sebelum kemudian Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Apa mungkin jika kini ada seseorang yang menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja mungkin." Sahut Yoona tanpa berpikir panjang. Sudut bibir Baekhyun sedikit terangkat Yoona lihat setelah itu.

"Loey berkata dia menyukaiku." Aku Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sungguh?"

Anggukan Baekhyun lakukan kemudian. Tangannya masih bergerak serupa sedang kepala mulai membumbung jauh kembali pada apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Mengenai Loey juga pengakuan pria itu tak betul Baekhyun pahami.

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang mustahil? Bagaimana mungkin Loey bisa menyukaiku? Aku tidak—"

"Mengapa tidak? Menurut Ibu kau pantas untuk disukai Loey, Baek." Yoona menukas cepat. Tetapi itu tidak mengurangi gurat risau yang masih nyata adanya memenuhi di antara sendu air muka sang anak.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti." Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk hal yang serupa. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin merendahkan diri seperti itu, namun itu tak bisa dipungkiri mencuat dalam dirinya mengenai keadaan dia yang memiliki kecacatan fisik seperti ini tatkala tiap kata yang Loey ujarkan memasuki telinganya pula memenuhi isi pikirannya.

Apa yang membuat Loey suka padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam kepalanya tanpa henti dan sebanyak itu Baekhyun masih juga belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi di samping itu, hatinya sempat terbesit sebuah harapan jika hal itu benar nyata adanya Loey rasakan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun nyaris frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk menyimpan sebuah harapan tersebut seharusnya hati dia tidak seperti itu.

"Haruskah orang yang menyukaimu itu memiliki alasan?" Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Yoona memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun tak lagi berkutik. "Jika kau masih ragu apakah Loey benar menyukaimu atau tidak, biarkan waktu saja yang menjawab."

Ya, biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Tetapi bisakah waktu takkan membuatnya kecewa? Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa tidak siap. Apalagi Loey tak lagi menemuinya setelah hari itu dan ini sudah terhitung tiga hari lamanya.

Baekhyun mulai menerka mungkin karena dirinya juga sikapnya di hari itu terhadap Loey. Ia betul mengingat karena pertanyaan yang serupa saat itu mengisi kepalanya dan itu tahunya terus berputar sampai ketika mereka berpisah. Baekhyun tak tahu jika hal itu telah mempengaruhi dirinya hingga membuatnya pasif.

Lalu ketika Loey meminta untuk bertemu kembali di hari esok, Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa malam itu berbeda, dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tak berniat memberikan tanggapan yang seperti itu hingga membuat Loey berkata demikian. Jelas sikapnya tersebut membuat pria bernama keluarga Park itu salah paham dan Baekhyun tak berniat akan menyalahkan siapapun selain dirinya di sana.

Dan Baekhyun lagi termenung mendengar untuk apa yang ibunya katakan. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, dan di sinilah Baekhyun berada. Loey yang tak terlihat kembali adalah jawaban untuknya agar tidak menyimpan harapan itu lebih dalam.

Hanya mengapa rasanya begitu berat? Ini sama seperti ketika dia kehilangan sosok penggemar rahasianya dulu.

...

Hari itu lamunan Baekhyun melebur seketika begitu suara _bass_ yang memenuhi pikiran dia sebelumnya benar memasuki gendang telinganya. Belalakan matanya tak bisa untuk tidak melebar berikut berbagai perasaan menyerbuinya saat itu juga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Loey, kaukah itu?" Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara. Hitam masih menyeluruhi pandangannya namun Baekhyun seperti bisa melihat bagaimana sosok Loey yang mulai mendudukkan diri di sampingnya kini.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menyahut geli sebelum air wajahnya berubah dalam kerutan tak enak. "Maaf baru menemuimu lagi. Aku mempunyai urusan belakangan ini." Ia menggaruk kesebelah pipinya dan terkejut saat menemukan bola mata Baekhyun yang perlahan berubah memerah. "Hei, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras menyadari betapa memalukannya dia sekarang berubah cengeng seperti itu—ah tidak, Baekhyun menampik dia hanya terlalu senang mengetahui apa yang memenuhi pikiran ia sebelumnya tak benar seperti itu adanya. Loey masih mendatanginya dan bahkan kini berada nyata di sampingnya.

Pria Park itu diserang panik dan berulang kali mencoba menemukan _clue_. "Mengapa kau menangis? Baekhyun, jangan membuatku cemas. Katakan apa yang menakutimu saat ini."

Alih-alih menjawab Baekhyun mendorong bahu pria itu namun yang berhasil dia sentuh adalah dada. Baekhyun tak peduli dan tahunya kembali mendorong dada pria itu lebih keras dalam luapan emosi yang tak menentu.

"Kau yang membuatku cemas, Loey!" Serunya di sela.

Chanyeol terdiam tak menahan pergerakan itu dan membiarkan dadanya menjadi serangan Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut meminta penjelasan untuk ujaran yang dia dengar. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

Kontan Baekhyun berhenti dan tersadar kini ia tak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak. Dia lantas tertunduk. "Aku pikir kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi karena aku bersikap kasar padamu hari itu. Karena itu aku takut dan cemas. Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah banyak membantu dan menemaniku. Aku minta maaf, Loey."

"A-Apa yang—" Chanyeol tergugu, lebih dari itu ia terkesiap mendengar pengakuan itu. "Aku tidak, sungguh!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ada urusan dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Baekhyun masih pada tundukan kepala yang sama sedang Chanyeol menangkap itu tanpa sadar mulai mengerti. Ulasan senyumnya tak bisa disembunyikan lagi di sana. Ia pikir, ini terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol lalu membawa telapak tangan yang lebih mungil dalam genggamannya. "Jangan cemas lagi. Aku di sini sekarang dan takkan meninggalkanmu."

Patahan kalimat itu membuat keduanya menghangat satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari.

"Ayo kita ke bukit."

...

Langit sama sekali tidak mendukung di atas sana dengan adanya berbagai gemuruh yang terdengar beberapa kali lalu disusul dengan perubahan warna awan yang berubah menghitam. Dan sialnya itu terlihat setelah Chanyeol juga Baekhyun sedang berada di bawah pohon _willow_.

"Aku lupa melihat berita cuaca hari ini." Desah Chanyeol menyesal saat menuruni bukit. "Maafkan aku untuk hari ini, Baek."

"Tak apa."

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan ia temukan lelaki manis itu tersenyum. Itu benar menularinya pada senyuman serupa. Mata pria itu kemudian bergulir menatap jalinan tangan mereka saat ini. Hangat Chanyeol rasakan, tangan yang berada di genggamannya kini sungguh nyata mengalirkan desiran darah yang menyenangkan. Hingga tetesan air yang turun tiba-tiba mengejutkan Chanyeol di sana.

"Oh tidak." Erang pria itu menyadari hujan yang sudah turun. Rintikannya semakin banyak dan Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang segera memberikan punggungnya pada Baekhyun. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

"A-Apa?"

"Sebelum hujan turun deras, kita harus sudah sampai. Ayo, Baek."

"Apa kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengernyit skeptis namun geluduk yang menggelegar keras di sana membuatnya langsung berteriak.

"Ayo naiklah~"

"B-Baiklah."

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk terkikik menemukan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Kini tangan si mungil sudah melingkar di lehernya, lantas Chanyeol hentakkan tubuh itu sampai benar menempel nyaman dengan tubuhnya.

Dalam hitungan detik hujan turun dengan deras. Chanyeol tak menunggu segera lari menuruni bukit. Pekikan terkejut Baekhyun berubah menjadi tawa di atas punggung Chanyeol menciptakan satu yang lainnya pada tarikan lebar di bibir.

Untuk suara-suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan dapat Chanyeol dengar jelas di telinganya, bahkan nafas hangat lelaki itu berhasil meleburkan segalanya. Jantung Chanyeol terpacu dari biasanya, berdentum kencang di dalam dada dengan sensasi menyenangkan. Chanyeol merasa hangat walau air hujan mengguyurnya kini.

Dan ia nyaris ingin berlama-lama menikmati momen berlarian di bawah air hujan, tapi mengingat Baekhyun ikut terbasahi pula membuatnya mau tak mau harus segera mencari tempat berteduh sebab lelaki yang kini berada di atas punggungnya itu bisa jatuh sakit karena daya tahan tubuhnya sangat rentan. Jadi begitu Chanyeol melihat sebuah halte, dia segera berlari ke sana kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi yang ada.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini aku akan mencari payung. Hujannya semakin besar saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari rambut si mungil membuat Chanyeol banyak khawatir. Jaket yang dikenakannya Chanyeol lepas kemudian, tak peduli sekarang dirinya hanya menggunakan kaos abu tipis, Chanyeol memilih menyampirkan jaketnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Pakailah ini."

"T-Tapi Loey—"

"Aku akan membeli payung dulu."

Diameter bola mata Baekhyun masih pada ukuran serupa, terbelalak lebar seperti itu walau sosok Loey dirasa di sana sudah menerobos rintikan hujan kembali. Baekhyun berubah seperti patung, diam tak berkutik bahkan dinginnya saat ini tak benar mempengaruhinya.

Itu menjadi hal yang beralasan. Detakan jantungnya bagai bom waktu yang berhasil membekukan seluruh sarafnya di dalam sana. Perlakuan lembut pria bernama Loey merupakan pengaruh utama yang membuat dentuman di dalam dadanya menjadi tak berakal juga darahnya yang berdesir hangat dan kini berkumpul di wajahnya. Baekhyun juga merasakan hal ini ketika dia berada di atas punggung Loey. Bahkan punggung pria itu masih terasa sangat nyata sampai sekarang menyentuh dadanya yang berdendang.

Itu efek yang sangat menyenangkan, efeknya kini memenuhi tiap inderanya dan Baekhyun tak sadar ketika dia memejamkan kelopak mata—memutar ulang kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sosok Loey memenuhi friksi menyenangkan itu—dalam detakan juga tiap desiran di hatinya.

Baekhyun ingin melakukannya lagi.

...

Derap langkah kaki Loey yang mendekat menyadarkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya, Loey?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Iya, tapi hanya ada satu payung."

"Apakah besar?"

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya sesaat pada payung yang dia bawa kemudian menggeleng kecil. Payung berukuran besar sudah tak lagi tersisa di tempat sebelumnya, apa boleh buat bagaimanapun Chanyeol membutuhkan benda itu sekarang dan berakhir dengan payung yang ada di tangannya kini. Tidak cukup besar tapi ini lebih baik daripada Baekhyun harus ikut kehujanan.

"Ini cukup." Ucapnya kemudian. Lalu menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam payung yang sama. "Izinkan aku merangkulmu."

Usai anggukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas menuntun si mungil untuk menembus serangan ribuan air hujan itu kembali. Payung bening itupun terbasahi, begitu juga sebagian tubuh Chanyeol yang tak cukup dalam naungan payung tersebut.

Ini lebih baik daripada Baekhyun harus ikut kehujanan.

...

Hujan telah reda ketika dua orang itu sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Sambutan Yoona terdengar serta merta di tengah balutan cemas air wajahnya.

"Oh syukurlah kalian sudah tiba. Apa kalian kehujanan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertama kali. "Tidak, Bu."

Alis Yoona berjengit, menatap satu yang lebih besar di sana yang jelas tampak kebasahan. "Tapi—"

Menyadari apa yang hendak dilontarkan Yoona, Chanyeol segera menyela dengan cepat dengan satu telunjuk terangkat di depan bibirnya. Itu cukup jelas untuk Yoona tangkap artinya dan pria itu hanya melempar ringisan kecil setelahnya.

"Masuklah, Loey. Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas." Baekhyun berbalik dan menawarkan sebuah kunjungan, benar tak tahu jika Chanyeol dalam keadaan tak baik sekarang ini.

"Lain kali saja. Aku harus pulang, ada sesuatu yang akan aku kerjakan." Dalih pria Park itu.

"Oh, baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih untuk hari ini.

"Istirahatlah dan sampai jumpa besok."

...

Yoora tak bisa menahan pelototan matanya begitu menemukan sang adik datang dalam keadaan tubuh basah seperti itu.

"Chanyeol, kau habis darimana?" Tanyanya menyerbu cemas, kemudian meraih handuk yang ada lalu memberikannya pada sang adik.

Chanyeol tak terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaan Yoora, alih-alih dia fokus mengeringkan sebagian tubuhnya yang basah kemudian berjalan cepat menuju sofa. Ia menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya di sana, pening juga berbagai denyutan benar menggerayangi kepalanya saat ini sampai Chanyeol merasa tak sanggup untuk membuka mata.

"Tolong bawakan aku obat, Kak." Pintanya dalam deru nafas putus-putus.

Yoora menghela nafas melihat itu namun tetap menuruti perkataan sang adik dan kembali setelahnya duduk di samping pria itu dengan banyak bungkus obat di tangannya.

"Keadaanmu masih belum baik, dan sekarang kau malah hujan-hujanan." Ujar Yoora sambil memberikan enam macam butir obat yang berbeda dan Chanyeol dengan cepat memasukkan semua itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yoora dengan cekatan membantu sang adik minum segelas air setelahnya.

Di tengah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, pria itu masih berkeinginan menyahuti ujaran Yoora. "Yang terpenting aku membuat Baekhyun senang hari ini."

"Tetap saja kau perlu memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Yeol."

...

Lagi-lagi Yoona menemukan ketermenungan Baekhyun untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Entah itu untuk alasan yang sama atau bukan, Yoona bukan tak ingin bertanya, ia sudah mencoba tetapi anak itu yang tak ingin membuka mulut lebih jelas.

Ini mungkin masihlah mengenai pria bernama Loey yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Yoona berpikir perubahan anaknya tersebut selaras dengan tidak terlihatnya kembali Loey di sini selama beberapa hari. Baekhyun mungkin mencemaskan pria itu untuk berbagai alasan.

Jadi Yoona cukup terkejut dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan saat Loey yang ia pikir pelaku utama anaknya menjadi seperti itu kini berdiri di balik pintu setelah menekan bel.

"Oh Loey?"

Pria bernama keluarga Park itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat. "Selamat sore, Nyonya Byun."

Yoona mengulas senyum kecil, namun itu tak berlangsung lama begitu didapatinya Loey saat ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, mengenai wajah pucat Loey di sana.

Chanyeol meringis kecil tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya pada Yoona. Menggeleng ragu ia berikan sebagai jawaban sedang di tempatnya Yoona mulai menampakkan air wajah khawatir.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Nyonya." Ujar Chanyeol pada tujuan lain akan berdirinya dia di sini.

Yoona hanya mengerjap untuk raut muka yang diperlihatkan Loey juga ujaran pria itu. _Jadi bukan untuk bertemu Baekhyun?_ Yoona bertanya-tanya sendiri sedang tangan mulai mempersilahkan Loey masuk hingga di sinilah mereka berada.

"Ada apa, Loey?"

"Namaku bukan Loey."

Pembukaan yang diperdengarkan itu membuat wanita yang menjadi ibu Baekhyun tersebut menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Gemingnya di sana jelas dipahami Chanyeol dan pria itu menghirup nafas kemudian. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengakui apa yang dia sembunyikan saat ini pada Yoona, namun rasanya tetap sama mendebarkan membuat Chanyeol takut untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika aku harus melakukannya, dan kupikir aku harus mengakui ini padamu terlebih dahulu, Nyonya." Mulai Chanyeol dengan hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya. "Namaku adalah Park Chanyeol, bukan Park Loey seperti yang kau ketahui. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa Chanyeol, kami dulu satu kelas dan aku juga adalah... _orang yang termasuk membuat Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatannya."_

...

_Suara gebrakan yang cukup keras itu membuat Chanyeol benar penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di ujung gedung sekolahnya yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Ini sudah sore, dan seharusnya sekolah sepi._

_Dan entah sesuatu apa yang membuat Chanyeol terus melangkah ke sana, tungkainya berjalan tanpa diperintah hingga di sanalah remaja itu berada. Dapat Chanyeol __lihat __sesuatu sedang terjadi, semacam pembulian yang dilakukan siswa berandalan. Dan Ia tahu betul siapa mereka._

_Jinseok bersama teman-temannya adalah siswa urakan yang selalu diperbincangkan guru-guru, dan sekarang mereka sedang berulah lagi saat sekolah sudah sepi. Dan lagi di tempat yang jarang didatangi._

_Chanyeol sama sekali tak mau berurusan dengan mereka, seharusnya di sana ia segera pergi meninggalkan gedung tua ini. Tetapi Jinseok telah lebih dulu berbalik dan melihatnya. Sial!_

_"Ho-ho, kita kedatangan orang lain rupanya. Si introvert yang tak suka bergaul dari kelas sebelah." Suara berat Jinseok menguar keras, menarik atensi kawanannya untuk berbalik pula._

_Celah yang mereka buat membuat Chanyeol dapat juga melihat siapa siswa yang tak beruntung menjadi target Jinseok. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa mengecilkan diameter bola matanya begitu tahu di sana berdiri orang yang disukainya._

_**Baekhyun?**_

_Seluruh saraf Chanyeol mengaku seketika, motoriknya benar tak berfungsi dengan baik sedang desiran darah dingin memenuhi jantungnya saat ini. Kenapa harus Baekhyun?_

_Chanyeol tak menyadari sosok Jinseok yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sampai sebuah tepukan juga rangkulan tangan Jinseok di pundaknya kontan membangunkan Chanyeol dalam ketakutan._

_"Ada apa kau kemari? Mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ha?" Jinseok tertawa sarkastis yang kemudian diikuti 5 orang siswa lainnya._

_Chanyeol tak mendengarkan. Fokusnya terarah pada Baekhyun di sana yang bergetar ketakutan saat salah satu dari mereka merangkul paksa tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Jinseok kepadanya kini._

_"Chanyeol, tolong aku!" Baekhyun berseru saat setelah menghentak tangan siswa itu dari pundaknya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Chanyeol, berharap teman sekelasnya itu dapat menangkap sinyal dari tubuhnya yang gemetar._

_Keenam siswa berandal di sana sukses tertawa mengejek. "Apa kau tidak salah meminta tolong padanya?" Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mendekati Chanyeol yang juga memiliki responsif tubuh bergetar._

_Chanyeol akui dirinya memang takut sekali pada Jinseok dan kawanannya. Mereka terkenal akan kekerasan, dan Chanyeol tak berharap apapun dari tubuhnya yang kurus seperti ini. Tetapi ia tak seharusnya mundur saat tahu mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya._

_"Jinseok, dia membawa _handycam_." _

_Ujaran itu segera menggulirkan perhatian Jinseok pada benda di tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu menyeringai kecil sebelum kemudian merampas _handycam_ itu, lalu dia berdecak keras._

_"Sial. Aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya." _Handycam_ itu dilemparkan kembali pada Chanyeol. "Nyalakan itu untukku."_

_Chanyeol melakukannya. Di tengah itu ia melirik diam-diam Baekhyun untuk memberikan isyarat pada lelaki itu. Ini adalah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berlari selagi perhatian keenam siswa di sana teralih padanya. Dan sepertinya sinyal Chanyeol dapat ditangkap jelas oleh si mungil._

_"Eits! Mau kemana manis?"_

_Tapi belum dua langkah Baekhyun berhasil menarik diri, salah dari mereka cepat menyadarinya dan kemudian menarik dirinya lebih keras. Baekhyun sontak meronta, perlawanannya ini langsung ditangani pria itu dengan mengunci tangannya ke belakang sementara kedua orang yang lainnya kini ikut memenjarakan tubuhnya._

_"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menyalak. Membuat keenam siswa itu berdesis kesal._

_"Arogan seperti biasanya. Telanjangi saja dia!" Seru Jinseok yang langsung dihadiahi sorakan kelima orang di sana sementara Baekhyun berteriak._

_Blazer seragamnya berhasil terlepas. Baekhyun sebrutal mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin melihat tubuh kecilnya digerayangi oleh tubuh besar mereka. Dan lagi Baekhyun berteriak saat kancing kemejanya terbuka, sayang perlawanannya tak menghasilkan buah apapun dan tahunya hanya celana seragam dia yang tersisa kini._

_"Apa yang kau lihat? Menikmati pemandangannya juga, huh?" Jinseok berdecih di sela seringaiannya pada Chanyeol. Ia lalu memanggil dua orang temannya di sana untuk menjaga Chanyeol sementara Jinseok mulai dengan aksinya setelah berujar. "Rekamlah dengan baik."_

_Baekhyun sudah menangis dan rasanya semakin buruk ketika ia lihat Jinseok mulai mendekatinya. "C-Chanyeol tolong aku.." Parau suaranya melirih di sana. "Lepaskan aku brengsek—AAARRGH!"_

_"Cepat rekam dia!"_

_Mereka tertawa, puas dengan apa yang dilihat mereka sekarang. Baekhyun masih bersama tangisnya tak lagi dapat melawan, kedua tangannya benar terkunci dan tubuh lelaki itu tak dapat bergerak. Hanya isakan yang selanjutnya diperdengarkan oleh Baekhyun._

_Sementara Chanyeol ia tak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini. Semua terasa kosong sedang pecah tangis Baekhyun bersahutan di gendang telinganya. Chanyeol benci pada dirinya karena tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini._

_Ketika semua telah usai, Chanyeol masih di sana merasakan hal yang sama untuk pemandangan yang ia dapat._

_"B-Baek—"_

_"Jangan." Suara lirih Baekhyun menyela cepat berikut kepalanya menggeleng ribut. "Jangan mendekat kau sialan."_

_Chanyeol tertegun, lagi semua mendadak hilang menyadari sejumput kenyataan Baekhyun mungkin membencinya saat ini. Kepalanya berubah kacau namun Chanyeol tahu itu adalah apa yang berhak ia terima dari Baekhyun._

_"Jika kau memang tidak mau menolongku setidaknya kau pergi! Mengapa kau menontoniku di sana?! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentak. Matanya sejurus bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol namun tak lama Baekhyun memutuskannya, bersamaan itu lunglai kepalanya menggeleng kembali. "Park Chanyeol, kupikir kita berteman. Ah tidak—dari awal kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku seperti itu. Tapi yang tidak pernah kupikirkan mengapa kau sejahat itu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu Chanyeol? Aku bahkan memaklumi ketika kau memilih menjauh saat aku mencoba mengajakmu berteman."_

_"A-Aku tidak—"_

_"Pergi dari sini!" Sentak Baekhyun kembali._

_"Aku ingin membantumu."_

_"Membantu?" Baekhyun menolehkan lagi kepalanya kali ini bersama senyum kecut di bibirnya. "Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi sekarang."_

_Itu sedikit banyak meneguni Chanyeol dalam berbagai alasan. Pria itu masih bergeming sebelum kemudian melakukan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Berbalik dari gedung tua itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana sendirian._

_Tapi Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ia bersembunyi untuk menunggu Baekhyun sampai anak itu keluar beberapa menit kemudian. Baekhyun berlari sedang Chanyeol diam-diam mengikutinya, ia ingin memastikan anak itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan baik._

_Namun mendengar lagi bagaimana Baekhyun menangis seperti itu Chanyeol kacau. Ia pun sama hancurnya, bahkan lebih hancur daripada Baekhyun sendiri. Sebuah andai yang terus mengisi kepala Chanyeol tahunya membuatnya tidak fokus dan dia kehilangan jejak Baekhyun saat itu juga._

_Keesokannya Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Jelas anak itu pasti trauma dan Chanyeol sudah menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menyeret namanya setelah ini, bagaimanapun dia turut ada di sana dan menjadi orang yang merekam pelecehan yang Baekhyun alami. Tentu Chanyeol siap menerima hukumannya jika itu yang Baekhyun minta._

_Tapi sudah tiga hari terlewat Baekhyun masih juga tidak masuk dan sekolah masih berjalan seperti biasanya seolah-olah pelecehan yang dilakukan Jinseok dan kawanannya tak benar ada. Chanyeol khawatir sekali, akan menjadi lebih baik jika kasus ini dilaporkan sehingga Chanyeol mendapatkan ganjarannya, setidaknya Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja._

_Namun tidak seperti itu kenyataannya. Pelaku utama bahkan masih bisa tertawa di sekolah seperti itu, tak benar merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol hilang dalam sabar hingga terjadilah baku hantam yang dimulai dari Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Jinseok sampai terjatuh._

_**Seharusnya dia melakukan itu di hari Baekhyun meminta bantuannya...**_

_Karena hal itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapatkan surat panggilan orang tua dan guru wali kelasnya tak menyangka Chanyeol diam-diam bisa melakukan hal ini. Gambaran akan sosok Chanyeol yang pendiam nan rajin tak lagi terlihat, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah Baekhyun, juga semua mengenai lelaki itu._

_"Mengapa Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah, Bu?"_

_"Kau belum tahu?" Guru wali kelasnya itu menaikkan satu alisnya di sana. "Dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun tertabrak sampai harus dioperasi. Sekolah belum menjenguknya karena belum ada kabar apapun lagi dari keluarganya."_

_"Apa?"_

_Seketika seluruh nafas Chanyeol tersedot hilang. Beliakkan matanya merupakan hal yang pertama menanggapi sementara tungkai yang selanjutnya bergerak—bergegas cepat pergi dari sana tanpa mengindahkan panggilan sang guru._

_Chanyeol berharap dunia menenggelamkannya saat ini juga. Benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk bagaimana deru nafas tak beratur itu bergulung dalam dadanya kini. Dan Chanyeol berharap ini adalah bagian mimpi terburuknya._

_Tapi tidak._

_Kenyataan ini benar terjadi. Di depan matanya Baekhyun terbaring kini dengan kepala terbungkus perban. Memar di wajah membengkak lelaki itu mengingatkan Chanyeol saat anak itu menangis kencang di gedung tua._

_Chanyeol tak mampu memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia hanya bisa diam terpekur di tempatnya dengan pikiran yang membeku. Namun motoriknya perlahan membawa Chanyeol masuk dalam bangsal, terseret lunglai tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pertama kali._

_"S-Siapa itu?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara dan otot Chanyeol sontak kembali mengaku. "I-Ibu?!" Kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak kesembarang arah, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari namun tak menemukan apapun selain warna hitam yang ia lihat._

_Tangisan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, sipitnya lagi bertumpah ruah dalam air mata. "Ibu kau dimana? Aku takut... di sini gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ibu!" _

_Chanyeol menyaksikan itu dengan mata membulat sedang motorik perlahan membawa langkah kakinya mundur keluar ruangan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ia rasakan sama seperti Baekhyun di sana. Perlahan sudut bulat matanya ikut tergenang air mata, dan Chanyeol tak menahan bagaimana itu meluncur membasahi matanya ketika Baekhyun terus meneriakkan kata gelap yang mengacaukan pertahanan Chanyeol._

_Sampai seseorang datang, berlari pada Baekhyun kemudian memberikan dekapan erat sedang lelaki itu semakin kacau dalam tangisnya—Chanyeol masih di sana menyaksikan hal itu._

_"Seseorang datang tadi. Ibu aku takut mereka akan datang lagi."_

_Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu semakin menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekap. "Sstt.. Ada ibu di sini, Sayang. Tenanglah, jangan menangis."_

_"Aku ingin mataku kembali Ibu! Aku tidak sanggup harus kehilangan penglihatanku! Kumohon kembalikan lagi mataku!" Baekhyun meraung. "Aku takut..."_

_Merasa itu semua cukup meruntuhkan pertahanannya, Chanyeol segera berbalik lalu berlari secepat kilat tak peduli seperti apa orang menatapnya bak orang kesetanan. Hentak langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong, tapi satu-satunya yang mengisi pendengaran pria itu masihlah berasal dari suara Baekhyun._

_Hingga pada pintu darurat Chanyeol langsung meluruhkan tubuhnya bersamaan itu air matanya kembali tak terbendung. Dia jatuh terduduk, nafasnya bersahutan dengan isakan yang menguasai dirinya._

_"Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan.." Rambutnya Chanyeol cengkram dalam kepalan kuat. Lalu membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok yang menjadi senderannya kini. "Bodoh. Bodoh. Kau tidak berguna Chanyeol. Mati saja kau sialan. Kau bajingan." _

_Chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya. Sesal yang menggunung menggerogoti tanpa henti bersamaan tangisan Baekhyun yang kini mengiang di telinganya. Sekilas apa yang baru saja dia dapatkan kembali dipertontonkan dan Chanyeol nyaris ingin mati mengetahui Baekhyun yang kini tak lagi bisa melihat._

_Baekhyun tidak seharusnya berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu... Kepala Chanyeol lantas menggeleng tanpa henti sampai pusing menderanya, bagaimana sosok Baekhyun pertama kali ia temukan ketakutan terekam banyak dan sekarang memutar kembali di hadapannya membuat nafas Chanyeol berubah satu-satu._

_"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal sekali. Aku seharusnya memiliki keberanian untuk membantumu saat itu. Maaf, maafkan aku yang pengecut ini, Baekhyun. Jangan menangis. Berhenti menangis." Chanyeol meracau, memohon pada Baekhyun yang memenuhi benaknya kini. "Kau tidak seharusnya menerima semua ini Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan derita itu. Bagaimana ini...Baekhyun tidak boleh menderita."_

_Benar, lebih baik ia yang mendapatkan semua penderitaan itu._

_"Tuhan, jika penderitaanku bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun, aku tak apa jika aku harus menerima derita seumur hidupku. Asalkan Baekhyun dapat kembali seperti dulu."_

...

Chanyeol tak pernah luput mengingat ratapannya di hari itu seperti apa. Itu benar adalah apa yang dia inginkan. Jelas Chanyeol tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun untuk apa yang ia alami saat ini, _pesakitannya_... Sebaliknya ia berlapang dada menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut. Tentu itu sebanding dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami sekarang, kehidupan lelaki itu sangat baik dan bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah menderita dengan keadaannya, Yoona yang berkata demikian.

"Baekhyun mungkin sangat terguncang ketika pertama kali dia menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi entah Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bersedih atau bahkan terlihat murung. Katanya ini tidak buruk juga."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat menenangkan ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol bercerita apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Yoona terdiam mendengarkan namun tak terlihat sama sekali sebuah kilatan emosi di sana.

"Aku tahu itu tidak mudah Baekhyun lalui. Aku sangat tersiksa, bahkan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana meminta maaf kepadanya atau menebus kesalahanku. Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan, aku hanya perlu bersamanya untuk melindunginya seperti sekarang."

Alis Yoona samar menukik menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi karena itu ya?"

Pria Park itu terdiam sesaat, mengerti betul arah pembicaraan Yoona. Lalu hembusan nafasnya keluar dari belah bibir sebelum menyembunyikan kembali kepalanya dalam tundukan.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk mengharapkan suatu hal yang lebih. Dari dulu aku selalu merasa seperti itu, karenanya aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun yang menurutku sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi bayangannya. Berada di belakang dia sudah membuatku bersyukur." Ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum pedih untuk apa yang ia persuarakan selanjutnya. "Namun Baekhyun melihat itu dengan berbeda, dia berpikir aku tidak menyukainya padahal aku adalah penggemar rahasianya dari SMP."

"Ternyata kau benar orangnya." Yoona tahunya menyahut dalam gumaman, dan Chanyeol mendengar hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Nyonya?" Kepalanya tertoleh pada wanita itu.

"Saat pertama kali Baekhyun mengenalkanmu sebagai Loey aku sudah merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu, di kepalaku tiba-tiba saja terlintas seorang remaja yang membawa bunga untuk dia berikan pada Baekhyun. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas dan itu mirip sekali denganmu."

Chanyeol tercenung, namun tak dipungkiri dadanya meletup menimbulkan euforia pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, itu adalah aku."

"Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat dia tahu ada seseorang yang menyukainya dalam diam. Katanya orang itu sangat manis. Satu yang Baekhyun khawatirkan ketika dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah adalah penggemar rahasianya yang selalu memberikan dia susu stroberi setiap hari."

Hangat betul Chanyeol rasakan memenuhi hatinya mendengar itu. "Benarkah?"

Yoona mengangguk mantap bersama senyum yang terkulum. "Setelah kau tahu, apa kau masih takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bergeming. Itu benar tidak terdengar mudah untuknya walaupun jika dia mengakui pula dirinya adalah sosok penggemar rahasia yang disenangi Baekhyun. Sebab di sini Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah pesakitan yang besar. Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi sangat benci padanya, terlebih ia berbohong.

Chanyeol benar tak ingin membayangkan hal itu untuk sekarang.

"Setelah Baekhyun tahu, aku mungkin tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamanya lagi. Bagaimana nanti aku melindunginya?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu ini mungkin hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku pasti akan mengakuinya tanpa membuat Baekhyun tersakiti, aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menyiapkannya." Tukas Chanyeol dalam keyakinan.

"Aku mengerti. Tentu saja." Ujar Yoona setelah cukup mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. "Karena cinta yang akan mengobatinya." Sambungnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tampak gelagapan karena wanita tersebut mengerti maksudnya. "I-Itu—"

"Lakukan sesukamu, Chanyeol. Aku percaya kau memang pria yang baik. Garis takdir yang hanya membuatmu terlihat sangat jahat." Yoona tersenyum.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol mendesah skeptis tapi di sela itu kepercayaan diri sedikit banyak mencuat dalam dirinya.

"Kau bahkan tak sungkan meminta pada Tuhan untuk menggantikan pesakitan Baekhyun." Sahut Yoona, lalu berdiri dari posisinya. "Sekarang temuilah Baekhyun. Aku rasa dia merindukanmu."

Lagi Chanyeol mendesah, kali ini ia lakukan itu untuk membuang keresahan sebelumnya. Dia lantas ikut berdiri dan hendak menuju kamar Baekhyun sebelum Yoona menahan tangannya kembali.

"Kau yakin kau bisa mengatasinya? Kau tampak sangat sakit." Air wajah wanita itu kembali tergurat cemas seperti di awal, tertuju untuk keadaan pria Park itu yang sangat berbeda.

Chanyeol menyambut itu dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk baik-baik saja di depanmu, tapi aku pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk Baekhyun."

Yoona tak tahu jika ia akan menemukan orang segigih Chanyeol untuk anaknya.

...

Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan fokusnya saat ini, bahkan ketika di tangannya sudah tergenggam benda yang amat dia sukai. Sebuah miniatur kupu-kupu yang mana selalu membuatnya teringat pada pengagum rahasianya dulu—Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mengatur benaknya. Sosok Loey dan Loey terus memenuhinya kini dan itu membingungkan.

Pintu kamar yang berderit kontan saja menarik kesadaran Baekhyun. Itu mungkin ibunya yang belakangan ini gemar bertanya ini-itu. Namun suara langkah kakinya berbeda.

Sontak saraf Baekhyun memuncak dan ia berbalik dari posisinya. Hitam masihlah sama yang Baekhyun lihat, tapi kini dia seolah bisa melihat seperti apa sosok itu mendekat padanya.

"Loey?" Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara. Ragu sebenarnya namun sebuah kikikan dari suara berat yang khas itu tahunya betul mematahkan keraguan Baekhyun.

Kekehan Chanyeol masih terdengar ketika mendekat. "Hai. Maaf aku tidak mengetuk, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari ibumu."

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun serta merta, tak mengindahkan ujaran Loey sebelumnya.

"Aku memiliki urusan yang mengekangku." Chanyeol tak ingin menahan diri untuk sebuah tatapan lembut yang ia berikan pada si mungil di sana. "Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun."

Belum cukup dengan perkataan itu, Baekhyun lagi dikejutkan saat sosok Loey terasa begitu dekat. Baekhyun mengerjap terkesiap. Ia seperti melihat tubuh pria itu yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Loey apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan memang itu benar adanya. Chanyeol menjadikan kedua lututnya tumpuan tubuhnya kini. Dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk sementara ia bersimpuh seperti itu membuat Chanyeol berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan lelaki manis itu.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sejenak." Pintanya.

"T-Tapi—"

"Aku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat. Boleh, kan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap namun tetap memberikan anggukan setelahnya. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan seperti apa dalamnya Chanyeol menatap dirinya kini.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun. Kau manis. Cantik. Wajahmu sama seperti hatimu yang cantik." Gumaman itu betul Chanyeol sadari keluar dari bibirnya tiba-tiba, dan ia tak peduli akan responsif Baekhyun sesudahnya.

Namun tahunya sejumput rona memerah memenuhi pipi penuh Baekhyun. "Loey jangan memujiku berlebihan."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat itu lalu terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak—" Gelengan kepala yang dilakukannya lantas terhenti ketika mata tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan benda di atas meja rias Baekhyun. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya, meraih sebuah miniatur di sana.

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun mengendur saat ia meraih benda itu dan menyadari itu adalah barang favoritnya. "Ini benda." Jawab Baekhyun main-main.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan hal yang seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menggidikkan bahunya ringan. "Entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya."

Dalam diam Chanyeol tersenyum, dan itu lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Kenyataan Baekhyun masih menyimpan barang yang ia berikan, kecil namun esensi dari benda tersebut sungguh tak bermain. Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi bagaimana ia bahagia mengetahui satu fakta itu.

"Loey aku masih penasaran." Suara halus Baekhyun tiba-tiba berucap. Bibirnya terkatup sesaat dan Chanyeol melihat itu sama penasarannya. "Apa kau sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol cepat meninggalkan perubahan diameter mata Baekhyun. "Aku pikir aku sudah mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa.." Air wajah Baekhyun tampak berkerut. "Maksudku, kenapa harus aku? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat, aku hanya mengenalimu dari langkah kaki."

"Tak ada yang pernah mengenaliku dari langkah kaki. Hanya kau satu-satunya."

"Itu karena—"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong. Ia raih telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk menjalin sebuah genggaman erat di sana. "Aku mencintaimu tak terukur rasanya sedalam apa. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa terjatuh sedalam ini. Yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu, melindungimu, menjagamu, ingin membuatmu tersenyum selalu, aku ingin memastikan kau hidup bahagia. Itu yang aku inginkan ketika memikirkanmu, tapi mungkin kau akan berlari ketakutan saat nanti kau melihat wajahku."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sontak memecahkan Baekhyun dalam ketertegunannya. "Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Karena kau mungkin akan berpikir aku mengerikan."

Baekhyun lagi mengernyit benar tak menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. Lantas ia melepaskan genggaman pria itu dan beralih menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengenali wajahmu, Loey."

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol skeptis, ia sebetulnya takut Baekhyun akan mengenali wajahnya setelah ini tetapi Chanyeol tak mau berbohong—dia ingin Baekhyun tahu seperti apa rupanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab tetapi tangannya mulai meraba wajah pria Park di sana. Ini merupakan cara untuknya bisa membayangkan rupa dalam kegelapan yang ia lihat. Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol untuk ia rekam dalam benaknya—pada dahi, alis, mata.

"Kelopak matamu indah." Refleks mulutnya berujar. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan Chanyeol memiliki bulatan mata yang besar.

Lelaki Byun itu mengusap rahang Chanyeol lalu merambat pada tulang hidung pria itu. Bayangan dari wajah Chanyeol sudah dapat Baekhyun lihat, ia lantas tersenyum dan tak sadar begitu ibu jarinya jatuh menyentuh pada belahan bibir Chanyeol.

"M-Maaf." Segera saja Baekhyun menarik tangannya namun tahunya Chanyeol menahan pergerakan ia. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat ketika tangan yang Chanyeol pegang dilayangkan sebuah kecupan di sana.

_Sangat lembut..._

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menghindariku?" Tanya Chanyeol, menilik lebih dalam wajah Baekhyun yang ia pikir akan ketakutan setelahnya.

Tapi tahunya tidak seperti itu adanya. Rona merah samar-samar terlihat kembali di wajah manis itu.

"Kau tampan." Cicit Baekhyun, sedang satu yang lainnya tersenyum lebar.

"Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku sangat berharap aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Jika saja Baekhyun melihat seperti apa Chanyeol memandangnya kini, lelaki itu pasti akan meleleh di tempat. Chanyeol terkejut. Sebuah pelukan tanpa diduga ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir aku hanya akan menjadi benalu untukmu?"

"Ya Tuhan tidak!" Sangkal Chanyeol cepat lalu menggeleng ribut. "Aku tidak akan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin hanya kau seorang yang berpikir demikian."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, pikirnya lucu Chanyeol menjadi religius seperti itu. "Baiklah. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu mana mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan."

"Huh?"

Pelukannya Baekhyun lepas pertama kali untuk ia perlihatkan senyumnya kini pada Chanyeol. "Ayo kita berkencan."

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk merasa sebahagia ini.

...

Kanker otak adalah apa yang kini bersarang di tubuh Chanyeol. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dokter memvonis seperti itu dan penyakit itulah yang membuat Chanyeol terkadang tidak menampakkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari. Dan itu merupakan urusan yang sebenarnya Chanyeol katakan pada Baekhyun.

Kanker tersebut kini sudah berada di stadium III. Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu Chanyeol seharusnya tidak menghabiskan banyak waktunya di luar. Berbaring di atas ranjang bangsal rumah sakit dengan selang infus di tubuhnya juga berbagai obat kemoterapi adalah apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang. Tetapi pria itu tak ingin melakukannya lagi.

Dia memiliki alasan mutlak dan itu benar merupakan Baekhyun juga keberadaan lelaki itu yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol memiliki seseorang yang harus ia prioritaskan lebih dari dirinya saat ini. Fokusnya tak lagi pada bagaimana dia harus melawan kanker itu.

Lagipula Chanyeol sudah menyerah untuk dirinya. Di samping itu ia ingat mungkin memang takdirnya harus seperti ini untuk bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meminta untuk menderita daripada melihat Baekhyun tidak bahagia.

...

Seukir nama diam-diam dibuat oleh Chanyeol di batang pohon _willow_ yang daunnya memayungi dirinya bersama Baekhyun saat ini. Berbeda dengan sang kekasih yang tampak syahdu mendengarkan musik, pria bermarga Park itu benar disibukkan dengan hal itu. Chanyeol kemudian berhenti ketika kepala yang lebih mungil bersender di bahunya.

"Apa bunga mataharinya sudah mekar?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan. "Sangat cantik."

Sebuah senyum sontak terukir dari wajah yang lebih mungil. Mendengar itu Baekhyun teringat mengenai kabar yang diberikan ibunya tadi pagi.

"Loey." Lantas ia memanggil. Chanyeol menyahutnya dalam gumaman serupa. "Aku akan melakukan operasi untuk mataku."

Itu sukses mengundang Chanyeol dalam satu tolehan. "Kau mendapatkan pendonor mata?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ibu memberitahuku pagi ini." Senyumnya di sana semakin melebar tatkala membayangkan ia yang sebentar lagi akan melihat sosok Loey secara nyata.

Untuk berbagai alasan Chanyeol merasa dadanya terhimpit sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Itu membuatnya tak sadar bagaimana suaranya keluar seperti itu. "Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu." Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dan berusaha menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya tak ingin bertele-tele. Dan Chanyeol tak lagi terheran mengapa Baekhyun dapat menebak hal itu dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu." Jawaban itu tak benar cukup untuk Baekhyun pahami, kening lelaki itu masih mengernyit di sana. Dan Chanyeol melanjut. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Sentuhan tangan hangat Chanyeol pada wajahnya lantas cukup membuat Baekhyun teralih dengan senyuman manisnya yang terlihat kembali. Tentu Baekhyun tak akan menyadari Chanyeol yang kini benar tak secerah seperti di hari lalu dengan kondisi tubuh menyedihkan seperti itu.

...

"Aku sudah bisa melihat Baekhyun juga sama besarnya mencintaimu."

Langkah lelaki Byun itu sontak berhenti bersamaan suara ibunya yang terdengar di balik dapur sana. Baekhyun menjadi tertarik untuk menguping, tubuhnya segera saja ia senderkan pada tembok penghalang di sana.

"Benarkah?" Itu suara Loey yang menyahut. "Aku merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

Hela nafas kecil kemudian diperdengarkan oleh orang tua Baekhyun itu. "Berhentilah menyalahimu, Chanyeol." Katanya."Kau tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula tabrakan itu yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatannya."

Chanyeol tampak tak setuju untuk ujaran Yoona, dia hendak menimpal sebelum suara lain tiba-tiba saja menyahut di belakang sana.

"Chanyeol?"

Serempak kedua orang di dalam dapur menoleh, terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati Baekhyun benar adanya berdiri mendengarkan mereka.

"Ibu bilang Chanyeol?"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar setelahnya sementara Chanyeol mulai merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas di sana. Dentuman terasa nyata mengenai jantung pria Park itu, benar tak tahu nyatanya ia tak pernah siap untuk hal ini.

"Jadi kau Park Chanyeol dan bukanlah seorang Park Loey?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan retoris itu disuarakan.

Yoona benar tergugu di tempatnya. "B-Baek—"

"Kau menipuku selama ini?"

Saraf Chanyeol mencapai puncak, dia hendak menyangkal kekasihnya itu namun suara tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan. Ia menyadari memang benar adanya dia sama saja seperti menipu, walau kenyataan yang Chanyeol lakukan sedikit halus dari kata tersebut. Namun apa bedanya?

"Baekhyun, dengarkan Chanyeol—"

"Bahkan Ibu sudah tahu hal ini?" Baekhyun beralih pada Yoona kemudian mendecak lidah tak percaya. "Apa karena aku tidak bisa melihat—orang dengan mudah menyamar dan mempermainkanku? Sebegitu mudahnya aku dimatamu?"

"Tidak!" Seru Chanyeol menyanggah cepat. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Kepalanya menggeleng lunglai, menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar. "Itu benar aku telah berbohong padamu, aku bukanlah Park Loey yang kau ketahui. Tapi Baekhyun, untuk apa yang sudah aku sampaikan padamu juga hal-hal yang kulakukan bersamamu, aku tidak untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Dan itu benar."

Kepala Baekhyun cepat menggeleng sedang kakinya refleks mundur dua langkah tak peduli jika di belakang sana ia akan menabrak sesuatu. Pengakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu tahunya terasa seperti ilusi. Berbagai pertanyaan jelas mengerubunginya namun Baekhyun tak sedang ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi saat ini.

Lantas Baekhyun bawa tubuhnya berbalik, hatinya benar mencolos dalam kecewa hingga kini semua tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, tangannya lebih dulu dicekal namun Baekhyun segera menepis sentuhan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Pergi dari sini."

"Kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk bisa menemuimu lagi, Baek."

"PERGI!" Baekhyun menyentak serta merta, lalu menghempaskan kuat tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuhnya kembali.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf.." Lirih Chanyeol terluka sebelum ia menuruti ucapan lelaki mungil itu. Kakinya terseret lemah meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dan ketika debuman pintu terdengar, Baekhyun tak tahu air matanya telah jatuh saat itu. Bibirnya bergetar sedang colosan hatinya masih begitu terasa di dalam sana. Terkejut jelas apa yang saat ini ia rasakan, tapi lebih daripada itu Baekhyun _kecewa_.

Ia tak menyangka mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. _Kenyataan dia adalah Chanyeol_... Baekhyun tak menyadari bagaimana sisipan takut menyergapi hatinya kemudian.

...

Baekhyun kembali terlihat seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sorot matanya lebih kosong dan itu diperburuk dengan mulut yang banyak terdiam.

Keadaannya kacau dengan kantung mata hitam juga jejak basah di wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Perasaannya pula sama kacaunya di dalam sana dan Baekhyun merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah melalui banyak hal bersama Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai tetangganya lalu kemudian mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja di samping ia tak lagi ragu akan keseriusan Chanyeol. Hari-hari mereka berlalu menyenangkan, bahkan disaat Baekhyun berpikir dirinya takkan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berpacaran.

Tapi kenyataan Chanyeol berbohong. Pria itu bukanlah tetangganya—lebih-lebih Chanyeol bahkan tahu betul siapa dirinya dari awal. Lalu mengapa pria itu melakukannya? Jika benar maaflah yang diinginkan Chanyeol untuk masa lampau, lantas mengapa harus sejauh ini?

Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. Ia menyadari betul jika dirinya tak lebih seperti boneka yang dimainkan sesuka pria itu, dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini—jelas Chanyeol dapat melakukannya dengan betul.

Dan lihat bagaimana usaha pria itu benar membuatnya terhanyut. Baekhyun sudah terlalu jatuh dalam lubang yang dibuat pria itu. Chanyeol datang memperilakukan dirinya seperti barang yang mudah pecah, segala ucapannya adalah apa yang belum pernah Baekhyun dapatkan, lalu untuk semua yang mereka lalui adalah apa yang diinginkannya.

Semuanya bagaikan rol _film_ Baekhyun rasakan, memutar dalam benaknya dan ia menemukan dirinya kini berakhir menyedihkan. Jika benar adanya Chanyeol tak berbohong untuk semua itu, lalu mengapa harus datang setelah 7 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Sukar dimengerti, dan Baekhyun lagi mendapati dirinya ketakutan di sela kecewa yang ia miliki.

Ia takut hanya dirinya seorang yang benar jatuh dalam cinta. Sementara Chanyeol tidak.

...

Untuk memulihkan perasaan itu memang tidak sebentar. Sudah satu minggu sejak hari itu Baekhyun masih tak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kecewa dalam dirinya sudah tak lagi kentara, namun sisipan resah itu masih sama memenuhinya. Baekhyun akui ia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan jika di sini memang benar adanya hanya dirinya saja yang terbawa perasaan.

Menutup kenyataan selama satu minggu itu pula Chanyeol berusaha untuk bertemu dengannya. Karena hanya maaf dan maaf yang selalu disampaikan pria itu, tak ada yang lain lagi. Baekhyun rasa ia cukup tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa terhenyak dalam pemikirannya yang seperti itu.

...

"Kondisi matamu masih bisa dilakukan operasi karena kau tidak buta secara permanen."

Yoona tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ujaran sang dokter, matanya bergulir kemudian pada Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Bagaimana, Baek? Kapan kau ingin melakukannya?" Tanyanya antusias.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya mengulas senyum tipis seperti itu. "Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan pendonornya, Bu."

Sebenarnya Yoona juga belum bertemu, pihak pendonor hanya diketahui oleh dokter mereka yang mengurus.

"Kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya saja." Imbuhan Baekhyun diangguki Yoona kemudian.

Usai hal itu mereka pamit undur diri dari rumah sakit. Keterdiaman menjemput selanjutnya di dalam mobil selama perjalanan. Dan Yoona cukup tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya kini.

Itu membuatnya juga teringat pada Chanyeol yang sampai sekarang ini masih berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, namun hanya berakhir dengan dirinya yang menyuruh Chanyeol pulang sebab Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Yoona paham betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, hanya saja sampai kapan?

"Baekhyun." Maka Yoona memanggil, ia jengah pada pendirian Baekhyun yang tahunya hanya menekani diri sendiri. "Kau masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang masih terdiam mengundang satu helaan nafas pada Yoona. "Ibu tahu kau mungkin sangat marah karena Chanyeol membohongimu, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya melakukan itu untuk mempermainkanmu. Percayalah, Chanyeol hanya ingin bersamamu, Baek."

Baekhyun merunduk, sedikit banyak terenyuh mendengar patahan kata dari ibunya. Itu juga adalah apa yang dia coba pikirkan. "Lalu apa Ibu tahu mengapa dia datang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya?"

"Tentu saja Ibu tahu." Tandas Yoona cepat. "Masih ingat dengan penggemar rahasiamu? Dia adalah Chanyeol."

"Apa maksud Ibu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Responsif itu lagi mengeluarkan desah nafas yang lebih panjang dari Yoona. "Karena itu kau perlu berbicara dengan Chanyeol, Baek. Satu hal yang pasti Chanyeol mencintaimu sudah dari lama, kau tidak akan menyadarinya sebab Chanyeol mengaku ia tidak berani untuk mendekatimu."

Baekhyun tercenung dalam. Seketika ia mengingat semua surat yang pernah dibacanya dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasianya.

...

Hari ini Chanyeol mungkin akan mendapatkan hasil yang serupa ketika dia mencoba untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Terhitung delapan hari usahanya itu sia-sia, meski begitu dia takkan bosan untuk mencoba lagi dan lagi.

Perataran rumah Baekhyun belum terlihat, Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun tahunya kini berada di taman kompleks mereka, terduduk sendiri seperti apa yang dia temui saat pertama kali.

Chanyeol tak menahan diri segera menghampiri tanpa ragu. "Baekhyun."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun samar tampak tersentak. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan nanar, berpikir lelaki itu mungkin masih belum ingin mendengar suaranya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu resah untuk peduli saat ini.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Pintanya yang diangguki Baekhyun sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan klise untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Namun Chanyeol benar penasaran mengingat Baekhyun yang tidak keluar rumah selama beberapa hari ini tahunya berada di sini seorang diri.

"Menunggumu."

Suara itu sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol terenyuh di samping ia tahu betul maksud Baekhyun di sana. Ia terlalu merindukan Baekhyun. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, sungguh aku menyesalinya."

Sunyi memerangkapi setelah itu. Chanyeol berusaha mungkin menahan denyutan pada rongga dadanya menunggu reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun. Air wajah lelaki Byun itu benar tak dapat dibaca, dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan buruk yang akan ia terima setelahnya.

"Benarkah?" Lirihan suara Baekhyun memecah hening kemudian. Chanyeol mencoba mencerna itu namun satu yang lainnya kembali menyambung. "Benarkah dulu kau adalah orang yang selalu mengirimiku hadiah dan menyebut dirimu adalah penggemar rahasiaku?"

Chanyeol termangu, benar tak menduga jika mengenai hal itu yang akan dipersuarakan Baekhyun. Cepat saja ia mengangguk, dia berpikir untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada laki-laki itu sekarang.

"Ya, itu aku." Ungkapnya bersama hembusan nafas berat mengikuti. "Kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang sangat pengecut. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian mendekatimu, bahkan disaat aku tahu aku menyukai anak laki-laki yang saat itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru. Kau terlihat sangat sempurna di mataku, aku yang hanya seorang pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul merasa tak pantas bahkan untuk berteman denganmu. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat kau berbicara pertama kali padaku, aku merasa tak siap untuk itu sehingga aku menghindarimu. Setelah itu, aku kemudian mencoba menyimpan satu kotak susu di dalam lokermu, dan aku melihat kau meminumnya. Di sana aku merasa bangga lalu aku memutuskan untuk selalu melakukannya.

Orang bilang aku cukup pintar tetapi kau lebih pintar dariku sehingga aku berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk SMA yang sama denganmu. Aku ingat betapa senangnya aku saat tahu kita kembali berada di satu kelas yang sama walau nyatanya kita bertingkah seolah kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Dan sampai saat itu aku belum juga berani untuk berbicara kepadamu.

Lalu hari itu datang, dan lagi-lagi aku terlalu pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari Jinseok. Aku menyesal sekali, Baekhyun. Mengapa aku harus tumbuh menjadi orang yang seperti itu? Aku sangat terpukul saat tahu kau berada di rumah sakit setelahnya. Kemudian aku bersumpah pada diriku untuk berani menemuimu, meminta maaf kepadamu walau aku tahu itu tidaklah cukup. Ketika aku sampai di sana, aku melihatmu terbaring di kamar lalu aku mendekat tapi kau langsung menangis. Kau memanggil-manggil ibumu dengan ketakutan hingga keberanianku kembali hilang. Aku nyaris ingin mati ketika menyadari saat itu kau tidak lagi bisa melihat apapun. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat—andai saja saat itu aku menolongmu, kau mungkin tidak akan berakhir di sana. M-Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Pengakuan Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan maaf itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya. Ia seperti melihat kembali Chanyeol di masa lampau. Mereka benar selalu berada di lingkup yang sama namun tak benar pernah bertegur sapa. Namun nyatanya Chanyeol ingin melakukannya, begitupun dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa lucu karena dulu ia sempat berpikir Chanyeol yang tak ingin mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengenalkan dirimu sebagai Loey? Kau berpikir aku membenci Chanyeol, begitu?" Baekhyun terdengar menyimpulkan pada dirinya dibanding sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Lelaki itu mendengus pelan untuk kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahimu untuk apa yang sudah terjadi padaku."

Itu benar adanya. Apa yang berada di kepala Chanyeol selama ini sama sekali tidak pernah melintas dalam kepala Baekhyun. Satu yang lebih mungil jelas merasa lucu untuk apa yang menekani mereka nyatanya tak pernah benar adanya.

"Saat kejadian Jinseok dan teman-temannya menggangguku, aku sangat malu padamu sehingga aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau yang tak menolongku saat itu, hanya saja aku terlalu marah karena kau tidak pergi. Dan untuk inderaku yang hilang, aku juga tidak pernah berpikir karena kejadian itu. Aku kehilangannya karena sebuah kecelakaan, aku yang tidak tahu saat itu aku berada di tengah jalan lalu sebuah mobil menabrakku. Jadi aku berpikir itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri yang ceroboh."

Chanyeol menunduk, untuk sesaat dirinya melinglung mengetahui satu kenyataan itu. Sesuatu yang mengikatnya selama bertahun-tahun benar terhempas kini, melebur bersama beban yang membelenggu pundaknya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti terlahir kembali usai mendengar kenyataan itu. Baekhyun memang tak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itulah kenapa aku mengagumi saat pertama kali melihatmu." Chanyeol tak sadar ketika mengatakannya. Dia bersyukur karena sudah memilih Baekhyun untuk hatinya berlabuh selama ini.

"Lalu mengapa kau datang setelah 7 tahun ini, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menarik pertanyaan yang benar mengganggunya selama ini.

"Aku perlu banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku."

Alis Baekhyun menukik samar. "Lantas apa yang membuatmu siap sekarang?"

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa siap untuk bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia masihlah si pengecut yang sama. Tetapi ketika kanker itu memvonisnya, Chanyeol merasa ia harus melakukannya apapun yang terjadi. Ia takkan seberuntung itu untuk bisa bernafas dengan lama lagi.

"Entahlah, aku selalu merasa tak pernah siap. Bagaimanapun aku berhadapan denganmu, di mataku kau selalu menjadi yang tersempurna." Aku Chanyeol, tak peduli jawaban yang benar nyata miliknya akan terdengar seperti bualan.

Tetapi Baekhyun bergetar dibuatnya, betul menyadari Chanyeol lah orangnya—si pengagum rahasia yang selalu menyanjungnya setiap hari. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak jeli menyadari hal itu.

Sejak awal Baekhyun berbicara dengan pria itu, perlakuan khususnya, tutur bahasanya yang lembut—Chanyeol nyatanya tak bohong telah menyukainya dari dulu. Dan kini berganti Baekhyun yang menaruh sesal dalam diri pada pria itu.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol karena sudah meragukanmu dan berpikir kau hanya mempermainkanku." Lirihnya menyesal. Satu jari bergerak acak pada satu jari yang lain, sedang Chanyeol melihat itu tahunya menarik senyum di sana.

Satu yang lebih besar meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggaman, meyakinkan si mungil jika itu bukanlah apa-apa. "Jadi kita berbaikan sekarang?" Chanyeol memastikan, namun kerutan alis yang menjadi respons Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Apa kita bertengkar?" Baekhyun balik melempar tanya.

Chanyeol tampak gelagapan. "M-Maksudku, apa aku masih menjadi kekasihmu?"

Anggukan Baekhyun sekali lagi melepas lega di dalam hati Chanyeol. Pria itu melebar senyumnya dan tak menahan diri untuk sebuah pelukan ia lakukan kemudian. Tubuh Baekhyun ia dekap dengan erat di sela ujaran terima kasih ia persuarakan pula pada lelaki itu.

"Hari itu aku kecewa karena aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Dan aku takut kenyataan kau tidak merasa demikian. Ini aneh, kita bahkan baru dekat 3 bulan tapi aku sudah membuka hati selebar ini." Aku Baekhyun di sana.

Darah Chanyeol diam-diam berdesir hangat. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun menyelipkan namanya yang sesungguhnya dalam ungkapan isi hati lelaki itu.

"Itu tidak aneh. Aku bahkan hanya dalam beberapa hari, itupun karena aku melihatmu diam-diam, tapi rasanya semakin besar sampai sekarang." Chanyeol ikut mengaku kembali. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Dunia seperti berpihak, rasanya mereka menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di muka bumi ini.

Kekosongan itu telah lengkap sudah.

...

Tetapi realita mengembalikan segalanya, terkadang cinta memang penuh pengorbanan, perlu hati nurani yang siap menerima takdir yang tidak diinginkan.

Memang cinta itu menyakitkan. Namun jika kau telah dalam merasakannya, cinta bisa juga menjadi pelita dalam kegelapan.

...

Buram adalah apa yang kini memenuhi inderanya tanpa sisa. Bukan hitam kelam seperti biasanya, seluruhnya nyaris sama berwarna putih lalu gradasian di sana perlahan mulai bertambah lebih terang.

"Akh." Baekhyun refleks mengernyit, matanya kembali tertutup saat bagian di sana terasa berdenyut lebih sakit.

"Pelan-pelan. Biarkan otot matamu terbiasa lalu buka kembali dengan perlahan." Tutur pria berjas putih yang dipatuhi Baekhyun segera.

Laki-laki itu melakukannya, membuka mata perlahan seperti yang dikatakan sang dokter. Kembali Baekhyun merasakan tekanan yang sama ketika cahaya itu ditangkap indera penglihatannya. Baekhyun mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan lalu mengulanginya lagi.

Ini terasa lebih sulit dan lebih mendebarkan dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Semuanya masih tampak sama mengabur. Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan meremat pergelangan tangannya dan ia tahu itu adalah ibunya. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa tenang dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani mata Baekhyun tersebut.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun, mengedarkan mata barunya pada tiap sudut di hadapannya.

_Jauh lebih baik_. Baekhyun seperti merasa baru terlahir kembali. Buncahan dalam dadanya meluap tanpa bisa ditahan menyisahkan satu senyum lebar di wajahnya kemudian. _Ia bisa melihat cahaya lagi..._

Sipitnya lantas bergulir pada bayangan di sampingnya. Sosok wanita dengan rambut ikal terikat, menatapnya bahagia bersama senyum lembut yang disukainya—Baekhyun melihatnya dengan nyata. "I-Ibu?"

Kerutan di ujung mata Yoona bertambah banyak saat wanita itu tersenyum lebar menyambut anaknya. Disusul kemudian helaan nafas haru miliknya keluar lebih panjang.

Itu adalah saat dimana Baekhyun mendapatkan mimpinya melihat dunia kembali. Dan hal itu sudah berlalu tiga hari yang lalu, dokter berkata untuk melakukan _check up_ rutin sementara ia diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

Hingga di sinilah kini Baekhyun berada. Rasanya sedikit aneh, pikirnya ini seperti kali pertama ia menginjaki rumahnya. Baekhyun menjadi agak asing, namun pemandangan yang tak banyak berubah menyadarkan Baekhyun kemudian akan hari-hari yang nyatanya benar ia lalui di sini. Dengan dan atau tanpa penglihatanpun semua tetap sama.

Di hari selanjutnya Baekhyun merasakan hal lain dalam dirinya. Ia cemas untuk suatu alasan, sebelum kemudian dia menyadari sosok Chanyeol lah yang mempengaruhi pikirannya. Kekasihnya itu belum juga menampakkan diri bahkan setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Kenapa Chanyeol belum menemuiku?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, dan tanpa sadar mempersuarakannya dalam kekhawatiran.

Yoona yang mendengar sedikit banyak tersentak. Tanggapannya yang berlebihan itu tahunya tidak mengundang pertanyaan apapun dari Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingat pesan dia sebelumnya?"

Lontaran itu kontan membawa Baekhyun untuk memutar ingatan sebelumnya di beberapa hari yang lalu. Kerjapan matanya betul memperlihatkan lelaki mungil itu berpikir sebelum kemudian pupil matanya melebar dalam satunano detik saja.

Benar! Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke bukit tempat mereka berdua setelah dia sampai di rumah. Baekhyun nyaris luput akan hal itu. Segera saja dia bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya.

Baekhyun menghitung dalam hati, hal yang sering dia lakukan sebelumnya. Sampai pada langkah kedelepan puluh dari rumahnya, benar Baekhyun dapati sebuah bukit di ujung sana yang baru kali ini Baekhyun lihat secara langsung. Dan itu satu-satunya bukit yang terlihat dari sini.

Itu adalah tempat yang sering dia kunjungi bersama kekasihnya. Chanyeol berkata jika pohon _willow_ di atas bukit itu masih akan terlihat walau di jarak jauh sekalipun, dan itu benar nyata adanya.

Sekali lagi walau ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun tapi ia merasa sangat familiar berada di sini, langkah kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri dan Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya-tanya untuk itu mengingat hampir setiap hari Chanyeol membawanya kemari. Ada jalanan setapak sedang di sepanjang kanan kirinya berpijak pagar yang di hari lalu sering ia gunakan untuk bertumpu selama menyusuri jalan.

Ternyata bukit ini cukup tinggi. Pantas Baekhyun sering kelelahan untuk mencapainya, ia heran mengapa harus sejauh ini Chanyeol membawanya. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengerti bersamaan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat setelahnya di atas bukit.

Baekhyun benar terkesima. Tungkainya berjalan tanpa diperintah untuk melihat lebih dekat dan dari ujung sini semuanya semakin terlihat lebih jelas. Tanaman-tanaman kuning di depan sana bermekaran indah, dipancari sinar matahari langsung membuat mereka terlihat semakin berwarna.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol. Di sini sangat indah." Gumamnya tersenyum lebar. Ia ingat berapa banyak di hari lalu Chanyeol mengujar hal yang serupa, dan rasanya Baekhyun pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Jadi ini yang membuat Chanyeol sering membawanya kemari walaupun memakan jarak yang cukup jauh. Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun lantas segera disadarkan oleh eksistensi si besar itu—yang nyatanya tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Baekhyun celingukan di tempatnya dan ia heran mengapa di sini sangat sepi, terlebih dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang? Arah mata Baekhyun kemudian berhenti pada satu-satunya pohon di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri dan melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah tersimpan di bawahnya.

**Untuk Byun Baekhyun**.

Di atas kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah _recorder_ yang bertuliskan namanya di sana. Tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun menjadi ragu untuk meraih benda tersebut namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun pun menekan tombol _play_.

_**"...Hai."**_

Suara berat yang terdengar sedikit parau itu refleks membuat si mungil tersenyum. Itu suara Chanyeol... Baekhyun menunggu apa yang kiranya akan dipersuarakan prianya itu di sana.

_**"...aku bingung harus mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu. Tetapi selamat untuk mata barumu, Baek. Bagaimana rasanya melihat cahaya lagi? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat di hari itu." **_Chanyeol menjeda dan Baekhyun tak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya._** "Jika kau masih berada di tempat yang sama sekarang, maukah kau mencari ukiran namaku di batang pohon itu?"**_

Tombol _pause_ Baekhyun tekan dan dengan cepat ia mencari nama yang Chanyeol maksud, lalu ia menemukannya di bagian sisi lain pohon itu. Hampir terlihat pudar, sepertinya Chanyeol membuatnya sudah cukup lama.

Kemudian Baekhyun menekan tombol _resume_. Untuk beberapa saat hanya hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang tertangkap di sana.

_**"Maaf untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku ingin kau... mengubur abuku di bawah ukiran nama itu."**_

_A-Apa?_

Dentuman halus seketika mengenai titik terdalam jantungnya. Wajah Baekhyun seketika mulai memucat.

_Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Hei ini tidak lucu. Keluarlah Chanyeol berhenti bercanda!" Baekhyun berseru, tak disangka darahnya benar berdesir dingin ia rasakan. Ditambah jantungnya semakin bertalu tak karuan.

Namun hening yang sama masih menyambut pendengaran lelaki itu. Benar tak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Baekhyun sungguh dibuat resah, ia menjadi tidak mau mendengarkan rekaman itu. Lalu pandangannya terjatuh pada kotak lain yang berwarna hitam yang baru ia sadari terletak di bawah ukiran nama Chanyeol.

Lemas langsung memenuhi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun saat menemukan isi dari kotak tersebut. Hanya sebuah abu... sontak Baekhyun menutupnya kembali, ia tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih lama.

_Apa maksudnya ini?!_

_**"Maaf Baekhyun... Tapi aku sudah pergi saat kau datang, aku menyesal karena aku tidak akan bisa untuk menemanimu lagi di sini."**_

Di saat itulah genangan air pada mata Baekhyun jatuh tanpa diperintah.

_Tidak, ini tidak benar, kan?_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak terpengaruh dengan lelucon yang dibuat kekasihnya itu. Iya, lelucon. Lagipula Chanyeol baik-baik saja selama ini.

_**"...aku sudah mengonsumsi berbagai obat tapi kanker ini semakin kuat. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menyerah."**_ Suara Chanyeol kembali mengisi sunyi itu, dan di saat itulah Baekhyun membelalak terperanjat. Matanya terasa lebih panas dan air benar menyeruak di sana tanpa direncanakan. _**"Tapi Baekhyun, aku sungguh selalu merasa baik-baik saja saat aku bersamamu. Aku tidak merasa kesakitan, bahkan denganmu aku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum." **_Terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol di sana berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berburai air mata kini. Isakannya terdengar mengeras dan Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sekuat mungkin.

_**"Jangan menangis..."**_

Bisikan itu lantas menyentakkan Baekhyun. Ia mendengar suara itu tepat di samping telinganya, terasa begitu sangat nyata seperti di hari lalu ia Chanyeol berbisik kepadanya, namun sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dan kotak hitam di hadapannya hanya semakin memperburuk pikiran Baekhyun.

Benarkah ini semua nyata? Chanyeol yang sudah benar-benar pergi itu benar nyata adanya? Benarkah ia takkan lagi bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk selamanya?

_**"Maaf jika cara ini sangat menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu secara langsung. Bahkan aku pikir aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya." **_

Baekhyun tercekat nafasnya bersamaan itu _liquid_ di matanya semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Selamat tinggal... Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tak berpikir akan mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol. Bahkan tidak—Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengarnya sama sekali.

Namun kenyataan di sini ia bertemu pada perpisahan. Perpisahan yang begitu sangat mendadak.

Isakkannya kini semakin keras Baekhyun rasakan. Ia tak mampu untuk bertahan dalam pukulan ini. Ia tidak di sini untuk sendiri, ia ingin menemui Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang di hari lalu sangat amat Baekhyun nanti untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Ia di sini untuk mendapatkan pelukan Chanyeol, melihat tubuh nyata itu berdiri untuknya, bersender bersamanya.

Bukan untuk mengetahui kenyataan kekasihnya sudah pergi...

_**"Malam ini, aku terbaring sambil membayangkan wajahmu yang tersenyum padaku. Itu menenangkanku... Kuharap hal ini juga akan berlaku untukmu ketika kau melihat aku tersenyum."**_

Desah nafas putus-putus pria itu di sana menghancurkan hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol mungkin sedang berjuang melawan sakit saat itu, kenyataan kekasihnya tidak sedang baik-baik saja selama ini. Dan di sini Baekhyun pun merasakannya pula.

Sesak lantas mencekik tenggorokannya tanpa ampun. Baekhyun tersadar akan kenyataan lain dirinya setelah ini. Ia bahkan tak berkesempatan untuk melihat senyuman Chanyeol, sekali saja... Bahkan setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan matanya kembali. Chanyeol yang menjadi tujuannya nyatanya tak mengizinkannya.

_**"Setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Namamu tidak akan pernah terhapus dalam hatiku. Aku mungkin sudah tidak bisa berada di sisimu, tetapi Park Chanyeol tidak akan pergi di dalam hatimu. Ingatlah itu, Baekhyun... Kau tidak akan pernah kesepian. Jadi jangan takut, hm? Dan terima kasih untuk waktu yang kau berikan padaku, cintamu yang menemani hariku, juga kau yang selalu menguatkanku. Tanpamu aku takkan pernah sebahagia ini."**_

Baekhyun menggeleng lunglai sedang tangannya mulai mendekap kotak hitam di sana. _Chanyeol-nya_...

Ingatannya sontak membawa jauh pada apa yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama. Perkataan Chanyeol, sentuhannya, tawanya... apapun itu membuat dirinya rindu untuk mengulang. Walau rasanya masih begitu berat, tetapi kini Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan cintanya yang tanpa bosan dipersuarakan pria itu. Itu sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum di sela tangis.

_"Aku menyimpan sesuatu di dalam kotak berwarna merah, bukalah setelah kau menguburkan abuku."_ Air mata Baekhyun menyeruak kembali tanpa bisa tahan._** "Tersenyumlah untukku Baekhyun, aku juga akan ikut tersenyum untukmu."**_

Rekaman itu masih berputar, lama tak ada suara apapun selain helaan nafas lemah di ujung sana. Tetapi rekaman belum berakhir. Baekhyun menanti cemas, merasa tak siap untuk putaran terakhir dari suara Chanyeol.

_**"Selamat tinggal, aku sangat mencintaimu... Kekasih abadi hatiku, Byun Baekhyun."**_

...

Pada saat Baekhyun selesai dengan gundukan tanah itu, ia sedikit termenung menyentuh ukiran nama Chanyeol di sana. Tempat peristirahatan kekasihnya...

Tak ingin berakhir nangis kembali, Baekhyun segera teringat pada kotak merah yang belum tersentuh di sana. Kotak yang sederhana. Baekhyun membukanya dengan hati-hati, menyiapkan diri untuk apa yang ia temukan selanjutnya.

Selembar foto Baekhyun ambil pertama kali. Ia membaliknya dan mendapati dirinya pula ada di sana... _bersama seorang pria yang tersenyum hangat_. Baekhyun ingat hari itu Chanyeol memintanya untuk berfoto, ia tidak tahu ini akan menjadi kesempatannya untuk melihat senyum kekasihnya yang tampan, lebih dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan selama ini.

Ia lalu menemukan sepotong kertas berwarna di dalam kotak itu. Guratan tangan lagi-lagi tertulis di sana.

_**Aku harap kau suka dengan mata yang kuberikan. Aku hanya berharap dengan ini aku masih bisa melihatmu...**_

_**Park Chanyeol.**_

Jari-jari Baekhyun bergetar terangkat menyentuh matanya. Mata yang kini menumpahkan airnya lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun mencoba... Ia berusaha keras untuk menghapus lelehan tersebut. Dia tidak boleh menyakiti mata indah kekasihnya lebih lama.

Tapi kemudian sia-sia saja.

Nyatanya tangisan Baekhyun kembali meledak saat dia menemukan satu barang terakhir di dalam kotak itu.

_...miniatur kupu-kupu yang sama seperti miliknya._

...

**Bonus Epilogue**

Hari ini Toko Roti yang dibangun oleh Yoora resmi dibuka. Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pada wanita Park itu, mereka berbincang sesaat sebelum satu yang lebih mungil memutuskan untuk melihat dan mencicipi menu yang ada di sini.

Tungkainya berjalan menyisir tempat ini. Berbagai _dessert_ terlihat menggiurkan, namun ada satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Itu berada di arah jarum jam dua, diletakkan di atas meja yang terlihat sangat cantik.

Baekhyun kontan berjalan ke sana. Kue-kue itu disusun teratur, Baekhyun mengambil salah satunya untuk ia cicipi kemudian.

Rasa dari kue manis itu lantas mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seseorang, dan sebelum kepalanya memproses sebuah nama, matanya sudah lebih dulu melihat papan nama dari kue ini.

Muffin Baek.

_"Chanyeol tentang muffin yang kau beri nama itu, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku benar-benar ingin kau membuka Toko Roti sehingga orang-orang juga bisa merasakan kue itu."_

_"Entahlah, sudah aku bilang aku hanya ingin membuatnya untukmu."_

_"Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang membeli Muffin Baek."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Baiklah, t__epati__ ucapanmu itu ya."_

Senyum Baekhyun terulas di sana tanpa sadar. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Terima kasih, Chanyeol dan berbahagialah di atas sana."

...

_Hari ini agaknya sedikit berbeda. Selain sekotak susu, Baekhyun juga mendapatkan sebuah kotak lain di dalam loker miliknya. Segera saja ia buka dan sebuah miniatur berbentuk kupu-kupu menjadi isi dari kotak tersebut. Ada catatan kecil yang juga terselip di sana, Baekhyun cepat saja membacanya._

_**"Kupu-kupu itu sudah memiliki takdirnya dan aku menyimpan pasangannya di sini. Jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali, maka aku percaya kau adalah takdir untukku selamanya.**_

_**Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun.. satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan, hari ini kau sangat manis melebihi sekotak susu yang kuberikan padamu."**_

—_**Your Secret Admirer**_

**THE END.**

* * *

Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, karena percayalah orang yang mencintai akan selalu ada menemani, bahkan menjadi pelita dalam kegelapan yang melingkupi. Sejatinya perpisahan hanyalah masalah ruang yang berbeda juga waktu yang belum tiba. **CONFESSION** by Cla.

a/n : sorry for dead chara, aku udah ngebet pengen publish long-fiction ini. salam chanbaek is real-! leave your unek-unek please ｡^‿^｡


End file.
